Feared Parents
by NickelBleach
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! soooo sad to finish it though... sniffle Anyway, please read it! Sequal comming soon!
1. Fearing

Hey everyone! I hope you are ready for yet another tragic fic of mine! Yeah I know, that is all I seem to write, but I will also be coming out with a lot of D/S fics too!

I DON'T OWN DANNY

Frightening Parents

Danny knew hiding his secret from his parents was wrong, but he knew that they wouldn't except him anymore. Danny had known his whole life that his parents didn't like ghosts, and that even if their own son was a ghost, they would need to kill him. It wasn't the easiest thing for Danny to be living with 2 ghost hunters, and a nosy sister, who for all he knew, could have known about his secret already! Danny was afraid of his parents knowing… but when they did find out, he knew he was right all along.

"Sam, do you think my parents will ever find out about my secret?" Danny Fenton, a 14 year old with scruffled black hair, and icy blue eyes asked his gothic friend, with the same colored hair, and amethyst eyes.

"I don't know, why?"  
"Well, I am worried about them finding out, you know how they can be over ghosts!"

"Why have you just all the sudden cared?"

"They made a new invention, and they are turning it on today! It goes through-out the whole house, and whenever a ghost goes by, it beeps and shoots beams!"

"Well… I can't help you on how to dodge that, but your parents will most likely just think it is a malfunction or something, relax Danny," Sam said with her comforting voice. Tucker, his other friend, was out on vacation for a week, so now Sam had to take care of all of Danny's problems that Tucker normally would have.

"How can I relax, when that machine is going to kill me!"

"Well, at first you are worried about them finding out, and now it skips to the machine, huh?"

"Well, now I am worried about both!"

"Danny, settle down, you will be just fine."

"How do you know? You probably won't even see me tomorrow, because I will be dead!"

"Danny, ever since you had become a ghost, and didn't find a way to get rid of the powers, you were taking a risk at not living a safe life."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point…"

"And since I have a point, you either go out and just tell your parents, and hope they will change you back somehow, or you stay this way, and take every little risk possible in life for you at the moment."  
"I am not telling my parents, there is no way!"

"Well then, stop complaining to me about it."

"Fine, maybe things will go good at home, maybe it won't work or something."

"There ya go! Think of the positive things!" Sam said, appreciating that for once, she might have knocked some sort of sense into his mind. She put her arms around him, and gave him a tight squeeze, before they headed towards their houses. Danny blushed, and then turned in the direction of his house.

"Be careful, Ok Danny?"

"Yeah, I will try!" He shouted back to her, and then walked miserably up the steps to his house. Here we go, I can hope for the best… he thought, as he slowly opened the door. Jazz was inside, rolling her eyes, as her parents were ready to turn the machine on.

"Uhh, mom, dad, why do we have to have that thing on?" Danny asked, looking worried, not knowing what was to occur from the big machine that lay ahead of him.

"That is what I am trying to tell them Danny, but they won't listen! I still don't understand why they have to use all this ridiculous equipment!"

"Uh yeah, Jazz is right, this stuff is really stupid, can't we just pitch it or something?"

"Danny, you always never used to complain about our inventions," Maddie told him, as she studied his face.

"I think Danny is finally realizing that you guys are to ridiculous over these lousy inventions!" Jazz told them. Really though, she knew why he didn't want it in the house. She knew he was part ghost, and knew that this could be a threat to Danny. She didn't have any way of really keeping him safe from it, but she was going to try to get it gone.

"Danny, you look worried, are you Ok?" Maddie asked, noticing the frightening, yet worried look on his face. He didn't know what to do, or what was to maybe happen to him. All he knew was that it wasn't very safe, and that there was no telling if it would just injure him, or kill him…


	2. Finding Out

"Uhh, yeah, I am fine, but please don't turn that thing on," Danny said, looking warily at the huge machine. If it was that big, for surely it could do some damage to him.

"Why are you not wanting us to turn it on?" Maddie asked, looking at Danny, concerned.

"Because he is afraid it will explode, or something," Jazz stepped in, and smiled at Danny. Danny didn't know what to think of this, so he just gave her a confused look.

"It is not going to explode honey," Maddie said, now getting cheerful again, thinking that her two children were just being ridiculous about it.

"Mom, really, don't turn the switch!" Danny said, watching as his mother started lifting the switch. When she did, he felt a heavy shock and then fell to the floor…

When he got up, he saw Jazz, his mother, and his father standing around him.

"You are Ok!" Jazz said, looking at her brother.

"Danny, I have no idea why it would have shocked you!" Maddie said, now feeling guilty for not listening to her son.

"Huh?" Danny said, not remembering what was going on.

"You were shocked by that stupid machine," Jazz said, as she pointed at the wires going throughout the house.

"Oh, yeah, that," Danny mumbled, as he sat up slowly.

"Danny, I am going to try and fix the problem, so that it won't happen again!" Jack said, as he ran out of the room, and immediately set to work on the machine. Maddie was soon to follow, but Jazz stood next to Danny.

"Are you Ok?" She asked, as she put her hand out, to help him up.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, as he got back onto his unstable legs.

"Ok, I will try to make sure they don't turn it on again," Jazz said, as she headed after her two parents.

Danny then followed them, and saw his parents working hard on the machine that had hurt him. What if they improve it? What if it kills me this time? Danny though. He needed to get away from the house, but he didn't know where to go. He had to stay there, because it was already 9:00, and there was no way his parents were going to let him go anywhere.

"Hey, mom, dad, do you care if I go over to Sam's right now?" Danny asked, still figuring that he should at least try.

"Why?" Maddie asked, looking at the clock.

"Because, I just want to go to Sam's tonight, please let me go," Danny said, hoping that there would be some way for him to get out of this house, and think for a little, without having to worry about them turning it on, and killing him.

"I will drive him," Jazz said, as she grabbed her keys off the counter, and motioned Danny to follow her. Jazz knew that Danny didn't need to be in a house that was going to be the death of him.

"Why are you being so… nice to me?" Danny asked, looking at his sister.

"Danny, I just know that machine isn't safe for you, and I am taking you out of the house."

"It isn't safe for any of us Jazz, it could have hurt anyone," Danny lied, trying to see if for some reason, Jazz knew about his powers.

"Yeah, I know," She also lied, not wanting to let Danny know, that she knew about his powers.

"So… don't you think mom and dad should stop?" Danny asked, looking over at Jazz, who was paying attention to the road. They got to Sam'' house, but Danny waited for an answer.

"While you are gone, I will make sure that stupid thing won't get turned on again," she told him, as she scruffled his hair before he left.

Danny knocked on Sam's door, and Sam was surprised to see him.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, noticing Jazz starting to drive off.

"Long story," Danny said, looking at Sam, who was now in her pajama's. She was wearing black pajama bottoms, with a black top, that had a purple skull in the center of it.

"Ok, come in," she said, as she closed the door behind him.

"My parents turned that thing out, and I passed out, I am not sure what happened though exactly," Danny said, trying to remember what had happened earlier that day.

"Are you Ok?" Sam asked him, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I am now," He said, looking into her amythest eyes.

"Come on, we can go up to my room," she said, as she started to run up the stairs. Danny followed close behind.

"SO, you think they will ever turn it on again?" Sam asked him, thinking about what could have happened to him.

"I have no idea, but I hope not. Jazz is supposed to be trying to stop them, something seems fishy about the way she has been acting."

"You know your parents are going to turn it on again, don't you?"

"Yeah, for all I know, they could have it on right now," Danny mumbled.

"Well, you should be fine here, but you can't stay here forever," Sam teased him. She wished he could stay here forever, but there was no possible way of that ever happening.

"Yeah, I know," Danny just barely got out, and then his ghost sense went off.

"Not right now!" He said, and then two rings formed around his body, turning him into his ghost mode.

"Be careful!" Sam shouted out, as she watched him fly through her ceiling.

Danny saw the ghost, and noticed, it was Skulker.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked him.

"I am here to once again hunt you!" Skulker said. Skulker lead Danny right into the direction of his house. Danny stopped, and didn't want to even get close to his house, but he had to get rid of Skulker.

He saw Skulker fly into the house, and he followed. He saw a quick flash of his parents, and of skulker falling to the floor, before he once again passed out. This time though, after he had passed out, right in front of his parents, the two rings went back around him, and turned him into his normal self…


	3. Caught

When Danny had gotten conscious, he sat up, and hit his head. He realized that he was in a dog kennel!

"What is going on?" Danny mumbled to himself, as he looked out the bars of the cage, noticing he was in total darkness. Where was he?

"Hello?" Danny shouted, not knowing what was going on. He felt like as though he was moving, but in yet, he was in a kennel, and it was dark. He then realized where he was. He had to have been in the trunk of the Fenton RV! He could hear the road rushing by underneath him. He then heard it come to a sudden stop. Then, bright light came into the back, and he noticed he was in the RV, and in a parking lot. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were standing there, looking at him. Jazz with a sorry look, Maddie with a confused, worried look and Jack with a happy look.

"I knew ghosts were real!" He shouted, as he opened up the door to the kennel. Danny felt like a dog, just getting out of the pound, and into some nice, fresh air.

"Dad, this is ridiculous!" Jazz said, as she watched Danny step out. Danny didn't know what to do next. He could either run, or fly away. First though, he was going to find out what was going on.

"Mom, Dad, what is going on?" Danny asked, looking at them both. Obviously, they must have seen him transform back, after he had passed out.

"No talking, we are heading into that building!" Jack said, pointing at a large building, for ghost research.

Danny's Point of view from here on

Why are they taking me here? This place is the biggest ghost research facility in the world! Why would they take me here? I need to get out of here! I quickly changed to my ghost mode, and tried to fly, but then my dad shot of this net, and it caught me. I tried to phase through, but it wouldn't let me. Jazz just looked at what he had done in disgust, and turned away. I squirmed, but couldn't escape. These were my parents, why were they doing this to me?

"You aren't getting away! I have discovered ghosts, and I want the whole world to know about it!"

"Dad, let me out!" I said, as I squirmed more. My mom was trying to ignore what was going on. Jazz on the other hand, had gotten back into the car, and was obviously wanting nothing to do with what was going on.

My dad then drug me into the building, and then shouted out "I have caught a ghost!"

All the people got up from their desks, and came running over to where we were standing.

"A real ghost?" Some tall guy, with gray hair asked, as all the people cleared the way for him. I was scared now, there was no telling what these people wanted.

"Yeah, he is definitely real!" My dad announced.

"Let him out, I want to see him fly," the guy said, looking at me, with suspicious eyes. My dad let me out, and I headed straight for the door. I just walked though, to not make things look weird. My dad knew I was headed for the door, and when I got to it though, it was locked. I was going to have to go intangible, but what happens if they catch me? I went intangible, and tried to go through the wall, but it zapped me.

"Great job Jack," The guy said, as he walked over to me, and stuck handcuffs on me. I tried to go through them, but couldn't I was caught…


	4. Trying to Escape

The guy threw me into a place that looked like a prison. He slammed the door, and locked it. Obviously, he wasn't the nicest person, ever since I had seen him, he didn't smile. He must have just cared about his job, and nothing else. Why was I the only ghost in here though? Was I the first one to actually be caught?

"We will be back for you later," he grinned, and then walked away. There wasn't anything in the prison cell. That is what it seemed like, was a prison cell, it had bars and all. Wait… they would never know I was a ghost if I became human again! I tried to turn back to my normal self, but I couldn't! What was going on? The next thing I knew, there was a few people that I hadn't seen before, looking at me, like as though I was a freak or something! I felt like I was locked up in a cage at a zoo.

"He is that Inviso Bill!" One of them said, as he looked at me shocked. Then I saw the one guy, the boss, come back up, and they all circled around my cage.

"What are we going to do with him?" One of them asked him immediately.

"Well, he is public enemy, so I am guessing we will use him for experiments, and if needed, we will kill him. We definitely can't let him free again," he told them, in a concerned voice.

Sam's House—

Sam was watching TV, when all the sudden, a special news report came in, blocking her show.

"Stupid thing," she said, getting angry at the special update, since it was keeping her from watching her favorite show.

"Today, we are at the ghost research center, where Inviso Bill has been caught. Let's go inside, to see if it is true!"

"Danny?" Sam questioned herself, as she sat up, and was now interested in the update. When they went inside, they went straight back to the ghost cages, and they showed Danny on TV.

"Oh my gosh, it is Danny!" Sam said, leaning in close to the TV to watch, making sure she was getting this right.

"Here he is folks, Inviso Bill. A living terror, now caught in a trap, what do you have to say about this Dr. Phil?" She asked the gray hared boss.

"Well, all I can say is that you will never see him running amuck in this town again. He is going to be used for testing, and once we are done with him, we will have to kill him," he snickered.

"You heard it folks, you will no longer have to worry about our town being destroyed by this horrible ghost anymore!"

"And, anyone who wants to come see him, can buy a ticket for 100 and you may look at him, one-by-one in his cage," the professor announced, before he was taken off the TV.

Sam grabbed her coat, and slipped on her shoes, and she sprinted down the road, and headed straight for the ghost research facility. She knew there had to be some way to get Danny out, and she was going to try her hardest. She had brought 1,000 dollars with her, hoping that she could get into his cage, and help free him.

When Sam had gotten there, she saw a long line of people. She cut ahead of a bunch of them, and managed to get up towards the front. Once she had gotten in, she handed them the 100 dollars and then asked, "Can I go into the cage with him?"

"No, he is to dangerous," the person standing next to his cage told her.

"I don't care, I will give you an extra 500?"

"Uh… well… I guess so," he mumbled, hoping that his boss wouldn't catch him doing this. The guy opened up the door, and closed it behind Sam.

"Sam!" Danny said, as he ran up to her.

"Shh… we don't want them to know that I know you," she said, as she walked up close to him.

"Umm, sir, can you give me a minute alone with him?" Sam asked politely.

"Well, I can't do that."

Sam handed him 100 more dollars, and he stepped into another room.

"Don't worry Danny, I am going to get you out," she told him.

Danny ran up and hugged Sam, as though she was a hero, which I guess in this case, she kind of was.

"I wondered what happened to you," Sam told him, as she tried to get the door open.

"He locked me in here!" Sam announced.

"There isn't anyway you can get me out?"  
"Yeah, I know one way…"

When the guy came back in, Sam told him she was ready to be let out of the cage. When he went to let her out, Danny went intangible and snuck out with her.

"Hey, where'd he go?" The guys asked, confused.

"I have no idea, he was just there," Sam said, as though she was also worried about him being gone.

"When you go out, can you get my boss for me?" He asked, now sounding worried.

"I sure can," Sam smiled. On her way out, she sounded terrified that Danny had gone missing, when she knew he was following her. When she walked out the door, Danny was soon to follow, but then he was shocked, and became seen again. A whole bunch of people came running to grab him, but Sam grabbed his hand, and drug him outside, although he was shocked on his way out.

"Danny, get up!" she said, noticing Danny was dizzy from getting shocked….

Is he going to escape? Find out later! Yes… this is not the D/S stuff yet…


	5. Failed

People were running outside, and Danny was behind Sam, and he once again tried to change back, but couldn't.

"Run!" Sam shouted, as she helped Danny up fast. Danny grabbed Sam after he had become stable, and he flew off with her. He didn't make it far though, and that Professor Phil shot up a ray at Danny, and it hit him in the arm, causing him to let go of Sam. He went down as fast as he could, and managed to grab ahold of Sam before she had hit the ground. Where he had been hit with that ray, green blood was oozing out.

"Are you Ok?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, but we had better hope we get out of here. I can't change back to my normal self for some reason. When I went into that building, it must have done something. Danny made it to Sam's house, but there was still people following close behind. He flew through Sam's window, and set her down on the ground.

"We need to hide Danny, they are going to be coming in here!"

Sam grabbed ahold of Danny's arm, and drug him into her closet.

"Be quiet," she told him, as they both huddled down on the ground in her closet.

They could hear knocking on the door, and they both huddled up next to each other, and kept quiet. Sam's parents weren't home, so the people had just come into the house, without bothering to knock any longer.

"Come out here ghost!" Someone said. There was a ton of people searching the house. Danny then tried once again to change back to himself, but it still wasn't working.

"Sam, I still can't change back," Danny whispered.

"I don't know what to do about that," Sam said. Then she looked into his eyes. Although it was dark, his eyes were still glowing. Sam couldn't pull herself to look away. Although there was commotion outside of the closet, she forgot about it, and threw her arms around Danny, and kissed him. Although it was unexpected, Danny returned the kiss, and then the door opened. Cameras were focused on them, and they saw a flash, and pulled away from each other.

"We now are standing here, and have just witnessed this girl kissing inviso Bill! Why were you kissing this ghost?"

Sam stood up, and tried to make a run for it, but someone took ahold of her arms, it was the police. Danny too tried to get away, but Professor Phil shot out glowing green rings, and they went around his arms, and legs, making him unable to move.

"Can we get a few words from you?" They asked Danny, as they turned to the surprised Danny.

Danny lifted his hands up, and tried to shoot out an ecto-blast, but couldn't. Sam on the other hand, was still held there by the police, and she knew she was in trouble. Danny on the other hand, was probably going to get even worse than Sam was. Professor Phil obviously didn't like Danny, and he was most likely going to punish him for his escape. Sam started to cry, as she watched them take Danny away. She was trying to pull away from the police, but she couldn't. All cameras then turned on Sam.

"Why did you try to save this ghost? And worse yet, why were you kissing him?" They asked her, in that annoying voice that all news-people seem to have.

"Go away," Sam, cried out, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sam was lucky, because the police didn't give her any severe punishment, all she had to do, was stay away from the ghost facilities. She sat home that night, thinking about what was going to happen to Danny. There had to be some way for her to save him, but she didn't know what. She picked up a picture of Danny from off her end table, and stared at it. She lay down on her bed, and just stared at it, beginning to cry again. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did Danny have to get taken away? She then heard someone knocking on her door, and she looked out her window, it was more reporters. She opened up her window, and shouted out, "GO AWAY!" She was angry. Why did they make that big of a deal about it? Danny wasn't a bad ghost, he had never done anything wrong.

When Danny had arrived at the facilities, he was once again thrown into his cage, and then the people left him there. His arm was hurting really bad where he had gotten the cut, and it had gotten puffy. He held his arm in pain, and sat down in the corner. Then Professor Phil came out, and stood in front of his cage.

"You are pathetic, you know that? A ghost with a human girl, it is impossible! You are a foolish ghost, that is what you are. What did you do to let her take you out of here, huh?"

"She is my friend," Danny replied, in an angry voice. He didn't like that guy in one way.

"Your friend, huh? Maybe I should go talk to her then, and see if she is your friend."

"Go ahead, do that, she is my friend," Danny told him, as he squeezed his arm tight, as though it was going to help stop the pain.

"You get hurt?"

"Yeah, I did, what's it to ya?"

"Was just wondering, maybe that will teach you to not run away, huh?"

"Leave me alone."

Phil grabbed out the ghost ray gun again, and pointed it at Danny's head.

"You want your head to hurt like that?"

"No."

"Well, then I suggest you listen to me. You are lucky your so called friend didn't get in major trouble," he shoved in Danny's face.

"Kissing a human, I should kill you right now just for that," he said, as he lowered the gun.

"But, if I was to do that, I could use you for experiments, in which we are going to start in a couple of minutes."

A couple of people came walking into the room, with needles in their hands.

"Oh, they are starting now," he snickered, as he allowed the two people to enter the cage Danny was laying in.

One of them stuck a needle into his arm, and drew out his green blood, and then left and went into a room with –Testing- on the door. The next one had liquids in his, and Danny didn't even want to know what they did.

"You are wondering what this does, aren't you? Well, if it works, it should kill you," he snickered.

The other person walked up, and injected the liquids into Danny's arm. Danny squinted because this needle had a bigger end then the last one. Then all the people left the room, and Danny began to feel dizzy. His head was pounding, and the spot where they had injected it was getting puffy. It hurt worse then the injury on his other arm, so he grabbed this one instead. He soon had a stomachache, and he felt like he was going to die. He tried to stand up, but his legs were numb. He then started to get blurry vision, and he held ahold of his head now, and soon passed out…

Is Danny going to live? Yes… there is still more D/S to come  Anyhow, I would like 5 reviews, before continuing… so please review!


	6. The Escape

Ok… About the more description part… I really don't need any description. People have imaginations, and with this story, they can use them! I tell enough of it, to get the point to people's heads as to what is going on. Also, I hate descriptions. Not only are they boring to write, but they are boring to read. Usually when I come up to descriptions, I just skip them, and allow myself to paint the picture.  I do appreciate you telling me I need more, but people seem to be enjoying it without the description.

When Danny had awaken, there was smoke in the room he was in. He coughed at the smoky smell, and then unsteadily stood up. His arm had a huge lump the size of a golf ball where the needle had been injected and he felt a little dizzy, but other than that, he was just fine. He looked around, and squinted his eyes to see through the smoke. The building was totally silent, was there a fire? He reached out, and touched the bars to his cage, and then quickly pulled back. They were hot, which meant there had to be a fire. Danny didn't know what to do now, since he was stuck in this cage, and he could escape. He tried anyhow to go through the walls, and it worked.

He was outside now, and he saw all the people standing around, watching as the building was burning. The fire department had gotten there, and they were putting the fire out. Danny had gotten out only because the machines in the front were burnt down, and the ghost blocks weren't working any longer. Danny knew right were to head to next too. He left the burning building, and headed straight to Sam's house. He flew up to her room, and became his normal self, and ran up to hug her. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, and returned his hug, by hugging him even harder.

"Danny! I am so happy you are back!" Sam said. Danny could tell she had been crying, because her eyes were watery, and he looked at the TV to see the building burning.

"I thought you were stuck in there!"

"No, I got out, because the blocking machines had broken down."

Sam didn't know what else to say, but she pulled Danny next to her, and kissed him.

"I don't know how long I will be out of there though," Danny added, taking notice of the kiss, but in yet he was worried about the fact that he might end up in some other place.

"You can stay here Danny. I will let you, since if you go home, your father is for surely going to do something with you."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam was still hugging Danny through that whole conversation, and it seemed as though there was no way she was going to let go of him again.

"SAM! Dinner is ready!" Sam's mother called up the stairs.

"Ok, I am going to talk to my mom about you staying here Danny. I know, you are probably thinking I am weird for letting her know about you staying here, but then that way, at least you can have one of our other rooms. Why don't you come down and have dinner with me?" She asked him, as she headed towards the door.

"All right, if you insist." Danny muttered, thinking that it was kind of stupid, because he was guessing her parents weren't going to just let him stay there like that.

"Hey mom, dad, can Danny live with us?" Sam asked her parents nervously, as she entered her kitchen that smelt of fresh vegetables.

"Who are you talking about?" They asked her, but then they noticed Danny, as he came walking into the kitchen.

"Please?"  
"Isn't he that kid that has the weird parents? Is he running away or something?" her mother questioned her.

"Well, in a way, yes. His parents… well… it is hard to explain, lets just say they aren't treating him correctly."

"Well… me and your father will have to talk about it Sam, I don't want to get in trouble if his parents realize that he has been staying here."

"I will take all the blame, I can just tell them I had been hiding him in my room," Sam begged.

"Let me think about it," She replied back, looking at Danny, as though he was just some nut that had entered her house from the middle of nowhere.

Is Danny going to be able to stay? Will he be staying safe (No! how could this be a story, if he was just sitting in her house safely?) Find out on the next portion of this story! Ok… this was a little dull… but the next part is going to be a lot longer, and a lot bigger. I am only requesting 3 reviews for this part, and then I will post my next part. Thanks all for the nice reviews you have sent me from before!


	7. A DannySam moment

Ok, here is your update! And for D/S people, you should enjoy this! Although… the D/S parts get Danny… I am not going to ruin it!

Danny and Sam ate their dinner quickly, and ran up to Sam's room right after.

"Well Danny, I have no clue if she is going to let you stay or not. I am sure she will, because I don't think she can say no. I am an only child anyhow, so I am sure she will allow you to stay."

"Yeah, I am hoping, or else I don't know where to go next," Danny sighed, as he looked at the floor. They both sat down next to each other on Sam's bed, and there was a moment of silence, before Sam started to talk again, "Well, I won't allow my mom to dump you on the street, or make you go back to your house. If I have to, I will keep you hidden in here," Sam told him confidently.

"Thanks Sam, but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Danny, I don't care how much trouble I get in, just as long as you are safe, I will be happy," Sam told him in a soft, sweet tone. Danny looked up at her, and their eyes met. Danny and Sam had their eyes locked, and they couldn't move. Staring into each other's eyes was like some sort of trap, there was no way to get out. Then, Danny and Sam wrapped their arms around each other. Danny's Arms around Sam's back, and Sam had on Danny's head, and one on his shoulder, and they pulled next to each other, and began to kiss. After kissing for a while, they pulled away to take a breath, and Sam said two words before they continued, "Love you."

When they were kissing this time though, Sam's mom walked into the room. They quickly pulled away, and tried to act as though nothing had been happening, but they had been caught.

"All right, out of this house!" her mom said, as she pointed at Danny, indicating that he was to leave the house.

"Mom, no, let him stay!" Sam said, as she grabbed ahold of Danny's arm, and drug him back over to her when he was starting to walk away.

"No Sam, I am not going to just let you keep some kid in here, that you are kissing behind my back! You know what kissing can lead to," the protective mother said, as she walked over, and grabbed a hold of Danny's arm, and started to lead him out of the room.

"Mom, I am not a little kid anymore!" Sam whined, knowing that she was grown up now, and her mom didn't need to make her kissing someone seem like a big deal.

" Sam, I never even told you, you could go out with someone, let alone bring some guy in the house and kiss him!"

"MOM!" Sam yelled. She watched Danny and her mom disappear out of the corner of her eye, and she slammed her door shut really loud. Then she screamed really loudly. Sam's mom lead Danny to the door, and then shoved him out the door, and closed it behind him, and locked it.

Danny didn't know where to go from here, but he knew he had to do something. He didn't want to go back into Sam's house, because he knew he would only get her into more trouble. Hadn't her mom heard of knocking? It was pitch black out, and there was a full moon, that was giving off an eerie look to the night. Danny looked back at Sam's house once, before he started off in the direction of his house…

I know short… but that seemed like a good spot to leave ya at! I would like 5 reviews this time, because in the next part, there is going to be a lot going on... and the next part is going to be a lot longer!


	8. Mystery

As Danny was walking home, he stared up at the stars, and many times he was ready to just turn around, and forget about going home. But he knew he was going to have to face his parents sometimes. When he reached his house, he stopped, and stared at it. Should he go in? He didn't know the answer, but he wasn't going to his parents first, he was going to Jazz.

Danny changed into his ghost form, and flew up to Jazz's room. Amazingly when he went in the house, nothing was zapping him. Then he noticed that the wires in Jazz's room were cut. Jazz noticed him come in, and she ran up to him.

"Are you Ok Danny?" she asked, as she ran up and gave her little brother a hug.

"Yeah, I am fine," Danny replied, as he landed on the ground of her room. Her room smelt of roses, probably from the perfume she had worn. Her room was colored in a bright pink, with red sponging, and there were pictures of famous people all over her walls.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked, although she did notice the lump on his arm, which was still huge.

"No, I didn't get hurt, I am fine. Where is mom and dad?"

"Danny, I don't want you anywhere near them! After they heard about the building burning down, guess what the first thing dad said was?"

"I don't know, what?" Danny asked, expecting the worst.

"He was complaining that the ghost he caught was going to escape! He didn't care about the fact that your life was at stake! And he referred to you as the ghost, not as Danny!"

"Maybe he doesn't think it is me?"

"Danny, he knows it is you. We all do. I have known for a while now…"  
"When did you find out?"

"Never mind about that, we need to get you someplace safe, you can't stay here. What about Sam's house?"

"Uh… I can't stay there," Danny hesitated.

"Why? I thought for surly Sam would take you."

"I was over there earlier today, and they said I couldn't stay," Danny lied.

"Oh, well then, I guess… I don't know where to take you since Tucker is gone."

"I am going to go see mom and dad, I am sure they have things worked out."

"Danny, no! They aren't going to like you!"

Danny ignored her, and walked out of her room. He looked down the railing of his stairs to see his parents sitting there, talking to each other. Although they still had the machine in the house, it obviously wasn't on, because Danny wasn't getting shocked.

"Mom, Dad!" Danny shouted down the railing. When Jack turned around to look at him, Danny didn't like the look in his eyes. It was the look of 'Yes… I have finally found what I need!' in the evil way.

"Come here Danny!" he called down, in a friendly voice.

Danny wasn't stupid though, and he was aware of the fact that his dad wasn't trying to be nice to him. He backed away from the railing, and was trying to get out of the house, when all of the sudden, the shock of the machine had hit him again. This time, he didn't pass out, but his mom came running up to him, and quickly put ghost hand-cuffs on him, and threw him to the ground. Danny still had an escape plan though. He went intangible, and went through the floor, falling down into his father's lab. Jazz was already standing down there, as though she knew that is where he would end up.

"Danny, quick, follow me!" she said, leading him around and through a door in the lab. They had never been in there before, and when Jazz turned on the light she let out a little scream, but Danny managed to close her mouth up…

What was it that they found? Please reply! I would once again like 5 before continuing, although I usually get more than five anyhow. Thanks a lot to the other reviewers, I really appreciate the reviews, good, or bad.


	9. Secret Is Found

All right… I know I have said before that I like bad reviews too… but not when people say I don't like it. When I get told 'I don't like it' it makes me feel like as though I am not doing a good job writing. If people are going to tell me what is wrong with it, and give me a few pointers, hey, I like that. For the people saying I don't like it, well, don't read it! Plain and simple! I have other people that like the story, and find it to be a good one. This is my story with the most reviews, and if you want descriptive writing, read my story Three Remaining, because it is a lot slower, and a lot more descriptive. I can just totally stop writing the story all together if people are telling me they don't like it all the time, if that is what you want. There are a lot of other people out there enjoying this story, so just don't read it if you don't like it, nothing is telling you that you have to read it! All I am trying to get at here is that I don't want to hear things like "your story sux" or "I hate this story" or "This is a stupid story!" If you don't like it, either don't give me a review, or either just tell me nicely what is wrong with it, and I will try to fix it for you. Ok now… if you didn't like it before.. I am continuing, so you might not want to go on any farther…

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked, seeing his parents tied up in the closet. There was a musty smell in here, and the walls were all wet from something.

"Mom, Dad? How… but if you… then they…" Jazz mumbled, looking at the two of them tied up in the small closet. Danny reached over, and ripped the tape from off of their mouths and a red spot was left from it.

"Danny, Jazz, we need to get out of here," Maddie said, as she laid a hand on Danny, but then pulled back. Danny just looked at her confused, because she seemed to act as though there was something wrong with him.

"Danny, why is your hair white?" She asked him, and Danny realized he still had the handcuffs on, and he was still a ghost.

"Ummm… I was… trying out some hairdye to make my hair blonde… and it turned out white!" He thought up quickly.

"Sounds normal enough to me, but what have I told you about dyeing your hair?"

"Mom, Danny, come on, stop arguing, and let's get out of here!" Jazz cut in.

Jazz opened the door, to reveal the normal lab. Nothing had changed over it, except people hadn't been in there in a few days, and there was a light covering of dust over some of the objects in the lab.** Danny crept out, and now everyone could see what he looked like more better. A slim body, which was normal, green eyes, and white hair, which wasn't normal.**

**"Danny, your eyes are green!" Maddie exclaimed, looking at her son.**

**"Uhh… they have always been green! Or either that dye must have done something to them…" he lied, as he turned around, and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then, the replica of his parents had showed up in the doorway. Who were these other two people?** They looked exactly like his parents, but for some reason, there seemed to be something different about them. He then remembered when he looked over the side of the stair rails… they weren't his parents. When they looked up at him, there was that evil look in their eyes, which had given them away. Danny recognized this look once again, when he saw the two of them step into the lab. It wasn't the same look that his parents would have given him. He was so stupid for not figuring it out in the first place! Why didn't he notice it before? His parents would never do anything like that to him, not matter what he was.

Danny ran up to the other two, not knowing who they were, let alone what they were, and shot out an ecto-beam, right in front of his parents. He didn't care if they saw, he was mad at these two things, and he wanted them gone. They actually had made him believe that his own parents would do this to him, and now they were going to get payback.

"Nice job using our weapons Danny!" Maddie shouted out to him, thinking that he was merely only using her weapons.

Danny wasn't paying attention though, and he ended up flying to avoid a beam that the two things shot out at him. That had to have given him away… did it?

This was a short part… so I am only asking for 3 reviews!


	10. Missing

The two things left, and Danny was left there, standing in front of his parents.

"Danny? How were you flying?" Maddie asked, examining her son, expecting to see some sort of device for flying, but she found nothing.

"Uhh… I was using some machine, that is in my shoes."

"Really? Where did you get it from?"

"Uhh… Sam bought it for me!"

"Where did she get it from? You flew so smoothly with it!"

"Uh… I have no clue, she gave it to me as a gift, I would rather not ask her were she got it from, Ok?"

"All right, do you mind if I take a look at it to see how it works?"

"Umm… it is kinda inserted in my shoes, there is no way to see it. I have got to go, Ok? Talk to you later, bye!" Danny shouted, as he ran up the stairs, where the two things were standing, and they caught him up quickly in a net. Danny struggled, but couldn't break free. He was obviously getting taken somewhere, but where would he be going?

"All right, you are going somewhere you aren't going to like," (fake) Maddie hissed.

Duh! Why would you take me somewhere I would like? (Danny's Thought)

He sat in the net for what seemed like days, before they had dropped him. He couldn't see through the net, but in a way, he didn't want to know where he was going, or what was going on. Then, he heard a car slam on their brakes, and he could hear the pebbles burst all over the place from the sudden stop of the car. The two things started to talk, and they threw him into the car, and the talking soon stopped.

"So ghost, how are you? I knew you wouldn't die in that fire, because I knew you weren't all that stupid."

Danny knew right away, who's voice it was, it was Vlad!

"What is going on?" Danny asked, squirming in the bag.

"Well, my brother Phil wasn't smart enough to capture and keep you, so I decided I would try at it, and so far, it is going along fairly well. I can let you out of the bag, if you wish." Vlad offered, with an evil tone to his voice. Without Danny responding, he opened up the bag, and Danny flew out of it.

"I insist you buckle up. You aren't escaping, you are stuck here. My car is lined with ghost shields, so you aren't going anywhere, and the doors are locked, in case you were thinking of escaping that way. Oh yeah, and you can't unlock them, only I can."

"What do you want from me?" Danny asked impatiently, as he sat down in the back-seat, and stared at Vlad, with a suspicious, and angry look.

"What do I want from you? You are a bright kid Daniel, you can't figure it out? I want you to join me, and most of all, I want your mother."

"Well, you have a replica of her! Isn't that good enough?"

"No, it isn't. That replica is mean."

"And your point would be? You guys would go perfect together!"

"Very funny Daniel, but no, we wouldn't. Haven't you heard, opposites attract?"

"Yeah, your point would be?"

"Nothing, but I want to know something. You were on TV for many things this past week, but one had caught my eye. I think I am going to be able to use it against you too."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, and then began to think about what he would have been on TV for, but he wasn't all that focused, and couldn't figure it out.

"Well, you will find out. I think I found something very interesting on the TV, and I am sure you will know what once we reach the house."

"And, how long will that be?"

"Oh, about 3 hours. We are on our way to Rhode Island, I also have a home there to. Not very big, but it was the best place for the moment. No one would expect it, and I think it would make the perfect spot for us to stay, forever."

"Forever? No way, I am not staying here forever!" Danny said, and he started to feel tired, but he couldn't sleep. There was a musty smell in the car, which you wouldn't think Vlad would have in his cars, since most likely he should be driving a new car.

"I think you will be staying for a while Daniel. After all, I have a present for you at my house."

"Yeah? Well I don't want it. I just want to get home! I want to be back with my friends, and family, and leave all this behind."

"Your friends? Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, because if you want to go home, you can, but something very important to you isn't going to be there any longer, if you catch my drift," he smirked, and let out a evil little laugh after he had said that.

"What are you talking about? What is missing?"

"You will find out, when we get there."

Oh no! What is he missing? Does anyone know? And yeah, Vlad, heehee, he was in here, and I am sure a lot of you were thinking, it was all Dr. Phil, but Vlad was behind it the whole time! HA! Ok… I am done… I would like 5 reviews! I have been enjoying all the reviews I have been getting, but the next part… I am not going to tell you anything about the next part! Anything could ruin it! You will find out on Thursday!


	11. Secret Revield

We were soon driving up to what seemed like a small little cottage. It was a pretty place, there was flowers growing in the front yard, and the cottage seemed to be made perfectly. I looked out the window, at the small cottage, and was wondering why he had such a small home.

"Are you thinking of something Daniel?"

"Why would I want to talk to you about it?" I said, in a rude manner.

"I was just wondering, you had that curious look on your face."

I ignored him, and continued to look out the window, thinking about what was to lie ahead for me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, when he said he had taken something from me. When we had come to a stop, Vlad opened the doors, as though it was nothing, and like as though I wasn't going to run away.

"Wait, you don't want to go anywhere, do you? I have something for you. You can even stay out here if you want, I will bring it out here, and see If you change your mind," he said, with a wicked smile, when I tried to fly off. I stopped, and decided I might as well wait, to see what he had for me. I doubted it was anything important though. Vlad was gone for a while, then he was dragging a cage, on wheels behind him. The cage was totally black, so I could not see what was inside, and I was guessing it was just a trick.

"Come down here, to see what it is. I am sure you won't run once you find out," he said, waving an arm, telling me to come down. I didn't trust him though, because I was afraid that he was just going to catch me somehow, and I was going to turn around, but then curiosity got the better of me. I turned around, and got about 10 feet from him and the cage.

"Let me see," I told him, wanting to make sure it was something I cared about.

"Let's play a little guessing game, how does that sound?"

"Ok, then let's play, but no tricks, Ok?"

"I am not going to do any tricks, I just want to see if you can guess what I have," he laughed wickedly.

"All right, give me a hint?"

"You ask me a question about it, and I will let you know the answer."

"What is it?"

"Now Daniel, if you do that, I will open this cage right here, right now, and kill it."

"Kill it? It is living?"  
"Yes, it is, there is one of your three questions gone now."

"Male, or female?"

"Female." He said, giving me a sly look.

I stopped for a minute, and thought. But then, continued, with nothing coming to my mind.

"Is it anything that I really care for?"

"Yes, you do really care for it, I have it on tape how much you care for her."

I then realized it. When sitting in the car, he was talking about the thing on the news. Then, he asked me if I had a girlfriend. He was talking about Sam. No, he couldn't be! How would he have gotten ahold of Sam? This couldn't be possible, it was a trap, it had to be! There was no possible way he had Sam, it couldn't have happened.

"One guess Daniel, and if you get it wrong, I will catch you, and kill her. Now tell me, what is in this cage?"  
"Umm… I think… it is… Uhh…" I didn't know for sure, and if I was wrong, then who was he going to kill?

"Think about it hard Daniel, really hard." He told me, narrowing his eyes in on me.

"S…s….Sam?"

"What a bright child you are, it took you long enough!"

"How did you get her? Why are you bringing her in on this? We have a rivalry Vlad, but I don't want to drag Sam into it! She has nothing to do with us hating each other!"

"Oh, but Daniel, you just don't get it. When you have an enemy, they will hurt the ones you love to get your attention."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"No, but I easily can."

"Why would you? How could you?"

"That is an easy answer. I would, because I can use her to make you obey me, and I could, because I don't care about people! I am not a social person Daniel! I am just trying to take over the world, and if I have you working for me, then that is more of a possibility!"

"I am never going to help you!"

"Oh, really? Well then, you might as well say bye to your little girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Really? Then why did you two end up in the news kissing, Hmm? That is how I found out Daniel, or else, I might have never known. I was watching the news since you were on it so much, and this caught my eye."

"You… You…" I didn't know what to say. He had Sam in his grasp, and he was stronger than I was. There was no way I was going to be able to stop him from hurting her, and there was no way I was going to get Sam back, without working for him. Even then though, I didn't know if I could ever possibly have her back, or be released myself. I didn't know what to do. It was either, I leave, and Sam gets killed, or I stay here, she gets stuck in a cage, and I am working for him. Which one should I choose?

OMG! What is Danny going to do? How does he know Sam is even in the cage? (We all know she is, but still!) Oh yeah, and good job for all the people that guessed it right, although, it was really obvious! I will update on Tuesday! Or maybe Sunday, I am not sure though… I know for sure, you will get an update on Tuesday! Please review! I need 5 reviews to continue at all though! If I get 10, I will update tomorrow! Anyhow, I hope everyone is enjoying the story, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	12. Sam

"So Daniel, which do you choose? You have to have a choice."

"I'm not sure…" I told him, as I thought about it. How did I know he even had Sam? They cage was black, so it was impossible to see inside to find out if she was even there.

"Can I see Sam?" I finally asked him. He wasn't expecting this, and he gave me an evil grin.

"No, not until you make up your mind," He grinned evilly.

"I'm not going to work for you, if she isn't in there. If you want me to, prove that she is there."

"NO, I am not going to prove it, I want to see what you do next," He wickedly hissed.

That was just it. He didn't have Sam, there was no way. She was probably back home, and she was probably perfectly fine. He was nuts. I wasn't going to work for him, if there wasn't any point in it.

With that, I flew off, leaving Vlad, and his empty cage behind. I got home in about 1 hour, since I could fly really fast (112 mph). When I got home, I picked up the phone, and called Sam's house.

"Hello?" her mother asked, when she had picked up the phone. I didn't know what to say then, since she had kicked me out of her house earlier, and I was afraid to say anything.

"Umm, hi, is Sam there?"

"Actually, no. She went out somewhere about 5 hours ago, and she never came back. She said she was going to the park. I will let her know you called though. Who is this?"

"Umm, never mind then."

We both hung up then, and my mind was racing. She didn't return? Maybe she was still there, or maybe she ran off because of what her mother had done. There was no possible way Vlad had her, was there? He couldn't have. He refused to show me the cage, which obviously meant, she wasn't there. There was no possible way, and I was not going to turn back now! I couldn't turn back now! If I did, then Vlad would for surly say something to me about coming back so soon. Then I would end up pretty much giving him what he wanted, and he would laugh at me. In yet though, if I didn't go, then what would happen to Sam if he did have her? Sam has to be somewhere, maybe I should call her cell.

I dialed the number, but there was no response. I dialed it again, and the phone picked up.

"Hello Daniel," a voice said. It was Vlad. He had to have her, I knew it. I hung up on him immediately, my heart was pounding. I didn't know what to do next. Heading back was the only thing I could do. I couldn't leave Sam there, or else then the worst could happen to her.

I flew back to Rhode Island, back to where that creep was. I had no choice left; I couldn't just leave Sam behind, because if I did, there was no telling what Vlad would do.

When I had arrived, it was dark out, and I saw all the lights on inside his house. I flew into his house, and showed myself.

"Where is Sam?" I asked him, with an angry, yet worried voice.

"Back so soon Daniel? I thought I didn't have her. Maybe you were wrong, huh?"

"You know what Vlad, it is bad enough when you mess around with my family, but then you have to get my friends involved? When you do that, you are in for something."

"Oh, I am so scared. Someone come save me," he teased, waving his arms up in the air.

"It isn't funny Vlad. Where is she?"  
"I didn't have her, remember?"

"Yes you do. Please, just tell me where she is at."

"Why should I? Maybe she isn't here anymore. I told you if you left, she would be doomed. I told you I would kill her."

"NO… you… you couldn't have."

"Yes, I could have, but luckily for you, I didn't. Are you going to work for me? If you do, you and her can be together, but you are both never leaving. She is the only thing I have that will keep you here."

"Yes, I will work for you! Just let me know where Sam is, please?"

"Yes, yes, calm down, son."

"Just because I am working for you, doesn't mean you can call me son."

"You are going to be my son, Daniel. Sam can be your close friend, or she can be your sister, whichever you choose. We are going to be a family, and act like one too. When we go into the stores, or walk in town, we act like a family," He said happily.

"Uh, so I am not working for you?"

"Well, sometimes, but I would just like a family, if you don't except it though, you will never see Sam again. Also, no calling home, or talking to old friends, you have Sam, and I, so I think that is enough for you."

"Well, I guess it can't be to bad, but who says we don't just run off on you?"

"Because, you won't, trust me. Your girlfriend has a tracker inserted in her."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I did hurt her, because I had to cut her open to stick a tracker deep into her skin, so there would be no taking it out. Also, the tracker can shock her too, and it doesn't feel good, especially when it is inserted deep inside her. You will not be leaving me, you will stay with me, until you are able to live on your own, or until I die."

"Ok, fine, I will do it, but you don't have any tricks, right?"

"No tricks, I just want a family."

I didn't trust him, but in a way, I had to. If that is all he wanted, I was going to be fine with it. Yes, I would never see my family again, and I would never see Tucker again, but I could live with it. I wasn't going to get Sam killed over it. My family would get over their loss, and Tucker would get over it also. Although, then Tucker wouldn't have any friends, but I am sure he could fit in with the Greeks.

"Where is Sam?" I asked, wanting to make sure I knew where she was, and that she was really here.

"I will show you the way to your room. You will be staying in the same room as her for now, because I only have 2 bedrooms in this home. We will be traveling a lot though, so don't get to comfortable. We need to make sure that we don't get caught. I have a home everywhere in the United States, and a few in Canada, if we needed to move there for some reason," he told me, as he led me down a hallway. In a way, I felt as though this wasn't going to be to bad. Yeah, Vlad was stealing me from my family, but he was trying to be nice it sounded like. I wasn't so sure as to what work he was going to have me do, but traveling across the world would be fun.

We soon came to a stop, and he led me into a room, in which there were two beds, but nothing else. I didn't see anyone, anywhere, and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"You said she was here, didn't you?"

"Yes, give me a second." He said, as he walked over to the closet, and opened the door. Sam was sitting in there, with a rope keeping her hands tied together, and her legs tied together. She looked up and him, and closed her eyes, and a tear ran down her face.

"I brought you a surprise," he told Sam cheerfully, as though everything was going to be Ok.

When I walked into the room, and Sam noticed me, she only began to cry more. I wasn't sure why, but I think in a way it was because she was happy, but also because she was worried.

"Sam, are you Ok?" I asked her, as I walked up to her, and began to untie the ropes from her. Vlad stood there and watched us, which made me feel a little odd, but I was trying to ignore him being there. Once I had gotten Sam untied, she stood up, and we hugged each other.

"Danny. I thought I wasn't going to live. I thought I was never going to see you again," she said through tears.

"Everything is going to be Ok," I told her, trying to sound calm, but in a way, I still wasn't sure about anything. Vlad was still watching us closely, and I didn't like it. It felt like as though some stranger was just watching me.

"I will leave you two alone. As you can see, all you have is beds, and that is because there is a dresser in my room in which we can move into here, and we will go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Anything you two would like, and I can buy it for you," he said, and then left us alone in the room.

"Danny, we need to get out of here," Sam told me, after she saw that Vlad was gone.

"He doesn't seem that bad now Sam, and we can't get out of here."

"Why not?"

"He said you had something inserted in your leg."

"No, I don't. There is nothing he did to me, except throw me in the closet, and tell me that as soon as you got here, he was going to kill both of us, to rid of problems."

"He never put a tracker in you?"

"No, he didn't. He told you that?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, he was lying. Danny, we need to find a way to escape."

Just then, the door opened up, and Vlad came in.

"Oh, and about the tracking devices, I need to insert them in both of you," he said, and he pulled out a pair of scissors, thread, and a little sack, which contained the devices.

"What? You can't cut us open with scissors! And then sew us back together with string!" I told him.

"It won't hurt much, I promise you that. Besides, if you want to live with me, you need to be tough, now who wants to go first?"

"Where are you putting it exactly?"

"In your arm, above your elbow, right where your muscle is, that way, when it shocks you, it will hurt," he grinned angrily.

"I will go first," I said, and Sam gave me a weird look.

"Sam, you run," I whispered in her ear, and then I stepped up towards Vlad.

"Oh, and Daniel, when you say no tricks, that means no tricks from you either," he said, and then snapped his fingers, and his mutated animals came running in, and grabbed ahold of Sam. Vlad wasn't stupid, and it was going to be hard to fool him. Even with the devices in our arms though, there was always a way out of it. I just needed to think. Why was he going through all this effort, if he wanted to kill both of us anyway? Why didn't he just kill us and get it done and over with?

He took ahold of my arm, and drug me over to one of the beds. He laid down a piece of cloth, and then told me to lay down, so that my arm was on the cloth, so there wouldn't be a mess of blood. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. He would for surly kill one of us no matter what if the other managed to escape, so I had to do it.

"Ok now, this shouldn't hurt to bad. And about the string, don't worry, it is the doctor's stuff that dissolves after a while, and you will be healed up like nothing happened."

He dug the scissors into my skin, and I closed my eyes tightly, and tried to think happy thoughts. I didn't want to think of the fact that my arm was being cut open, or the fact that my life was being destroyed. Instead, I thought of my family. I thought of what they were going to do while I was gone, and if I was ever going to see them again. Then I thought about Tucker. Would he ever find other friends? I am sure he would, but he did loose his two best friends for good, and he wasn't getting us back anytime soon.

Before I knew it, Vlad was all done. He put numbing stuff on it, so there was no pain as of now. When he did Sam, I went into another room, because I didn't want to watch her get cut open.

"All right, She is all done. I will give you the tube of numbing cream, so that you don't have to feel the pain. Now, if you do misbehave in any way though, I am not afraid to shock you," he warned us, and then left us in the room.

"Well, when we go shopping, I am going to need a long sleeve shirt to cover up this ugly old thing," Sam said, pointing to the cut in her arm.

"Yeah, I am not so sure if he is going to kill us Sam. I know for sure though, he is going to use us for something. We are not getting off easy."

"Yeah, I could guess that," she laughed, trying to make the moment happier.

Okay, I am ending it there. What is to lie ahead for them? Anyhow, 5 reviews please! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten in the past! I really appreciate them!


	13. 2nd DS moment YAY

"You think we will ever get out of here?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know, but we will have to get these things out of s before we even think about leaving," I told her, looking at my arm. Even with the cream, it didn't help with the pain inside that much.

"Yeah, I know."

"And we need to be quiet to, because there is no telling if Vlad can see, or listen to us."

"Yeah, that is true to. Maybe we should just try to ignore it, huh?"

"It is kind of hard to ignore being in this place!"

"Well, I know that Danny, but we can try to make the best of it," she said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But still. I am not so sure about this, or what is going on. Vlad wants to start a family, but why with us? Why with you? I didn't want to bring you in on this!"

"I know Danny, it isn't your fault," she said, as she scooted closer to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, but then hung my head back down again.

"Look Danny, this isn't your fault," she told me comfortingly.

"I know it isn't, but in a way, it is my fault. I shouldn't have had you involved with any of the ghost stuff."

"Danny, you didn't want me to, I wanted to help you. I needed to make sure you were going to be safe."

"I would have been though Sam, I just wish you would have never been a part of all of this. Then, you would be at home right now."

"Yeah, at home worrying about you!"

"No, because the only reason I am here, is because I didn't want to leave you behind."

"See Danny, you watch after me, and I watch after you."

"It is different though Sam. I am a hero, you aren't."

"Really? Does that really make a difference though? I am a side-kick, remember? I am supposed to be helping you out."

"Not to the point where you get put into danger by it."

Sam leaned over, and kissed me, and then told me, "I would get into any danger to be with you." She then backed off, and sat like as though nothing had just happened.

"Not a couple, huh?" Vlad asked, as he swung open the door.

"Are you spying on us?" I asked furiously.

"No, I just happened to walk in on you, and I had the door cracked, until you were done," he said, with a 'fake' tone to his voice. When we say fake, it means, that he was lying about what he had recently said, but he was trying to make it seem as though he was telling the truth, but he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"I don't believe you."

"I am sure you don't, but I came in here to get you, for training."

"Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I want to start tonight. Every night, for 1 hour, that is all I ask for. I will just be training you. Sam needs to stay here though, because I don't want her interfering." He told me. I got up slowly, and walked to the door slowly. I didn't want to go train at all, because I knew Vlad was not going to be nice about it.

"So Daniel, you ready for your first lesson?"

"I guess so, but why are we in the living room for it?"

"Because, I just wanted to talk to you, this night, and explain the rules of this house. In fact, I think that maybe you should run back, and grab her?"

"Sure, I will go get her."

I ran down the hallway, to our room, and peered in at Sam," hey, you need to get out here too."

She got up without saying anything, and she had a confused look on her face. They both entered the living room, and sat down on a couch next to each other, across from Vlad, who was sitting in a Laze-e-boy chair.

"There we go, now, I shall get started on the rules," he continued, after we had gotten settled into our spots. "Now, the biggest rule, is no running away. If I even catch a glimpse of you trying to run-off, I will shock you. Another important rule, is no contact with other people. If you were to get in contact with other people, you could tell them what is going on, and we don't want that to happen, now do we?" He looked at both of us, then continued, " Yet another thing is, is that you will be assigned chores, in which I will give you tomorrow. If you don't do your chores, you will get shocked. One last thing, is that I would like for you to remain in your room, unless I say so. I will make up more rules, if I feel it is necessary."

I sighed, and started to get up, but then Vlad yelled at me, "Daniel, I would like you to stay here. Sam, you must go back to your room, and remain there. Danny will be soon after you."

"Thanks for actually calling me Danny," I complained.

"You will be called, what I want to call you," he told me, with anger in his voice.

"Now," he continued, "I would like to let you know, you will be having lessons from 9 p.m. to 10pm every night. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say."

I got up, and was about to turn the corner, when he said one last thing, "And, you had better behave, because I am watching you," he sneered.

I walked off to the room, and I was looking up and down, for hidden cameras. I didn't know how he was watching us, but I did believe that he was. It seemed like him to watch our every move. That is why he knew about Sam kissing me. He was also probably listening to out whole conversation.

Once I reached the room, I slammed the door shut, just because I felt like causing a racket for him, and then I turned to Sam.

"What was that about?" She asked, looking at the door, then she turned towards me.

"Nothing, it is just that Vlad is watching us, right now probably. He can't watch us all the time though, it would be impossible. Unless he is taping us, which would be very likely."

"Wow, so you mean… he is watching us right now?" Sam asked, then she turned her head in every direction, as though looking for something, then she looked back at me.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any cameras. I just don't like him watching us."

"Yeah, I know, I don't like it either," Sam sighed, then she plopped down on her bed. She laid down, and stared at the ceiling.

"You think he wants to kill us?" Sam asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't think so. He wanted a family, and he wanted us to work for him, and he is getting that. I walked over to my bed, and laid down on it, and I also stared at the ceiling. I didn't know why, but it seemed safer to be staring at the ceiling, because then you felt as though you were talking to no one at all, just yourself. Although, I knew I was talking to Sam, but it still helped. Deep down inside my head though, I knew that there was something watching me, that wasn't Sam, but Vlad. How he was watching me, I didn't know. Why he was watching me, that was simple. Mainly because he wanted to catch us if we were being bad, and he also wanted to catch anything interesting, like Sam kissing me for instance.

Normally, I would have been all over her kissing me, but I didn't really think of it after that had happened. I never even thought about it at all. It just happened, and there was nothing to it. I remembered her kissing me in the closet, the people opening up the closet, and catching us. She had to have been embarrassed. I never bothered to ask her if she was, and I really didn't want to bring it up again.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, as she rolled over so she was facing me. She had her head resting on her hands.

"Nothing, why?"

"You had to have been thinking about something, what is it?"

"I was thinking about us kissing in the closet. Were you embarrassed?"

"No, why would I be? I didn't care."

"Really? I would have been embarrassed."

"Well, you weren't, because you also were on TV, kissing me."

"Well, yeah, but I was in my ghost form. That didn't bother you?"

"Nope, I don't care."

"But did you?"

"Yeah, a little, but I don't think it was because of that, I think it was because people were making such a big deal about it. Face me Danny."

I still had my face pointing towards the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because, I want to see your eyes."

"Why?"

"Why do you have to ask so much questions?" She laughed.

"I will do it, if you answer me."  
"I like your eyes."

"Why?"

"Would you stop with that?" she joked.

"Why should I? I just want to know why you like them so much!"

"Because, they are pretty, now just face me."

"Now I don't want to! You are making me nervous."

"Oh, just turn over already!"

I turned over, and then turned back towards the ceiling, "Happy?"

"Danny!" She said, and she got up, and ran over to my bed. She looked at my face.

"What?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see your eyes, so I am going to."

I turned my head in the other direction, "There, they are in the direction you wanted them in."

"Yeah, now they are!" She teased, and then she turned my head.

"Now, that is better," she said, as she looked into my eyes. I stopped trying to argue with her and I looked into hers. She had beautiful dark purple eyes.

"You have nice eyes too," I told her.

"You think," she said, and then she came and sat next to me.

I sat up, and then responded, "Yeah, I think."

"Not better than yours," she told me.

"Yeah, I think so."

"No, Danny, yours are wonderful. I would die to have eyes like yours."

"No you wouldn't."

"See, you don't want my eyes, do you?"

"I don't want purple eyes, no. But yours are pretty."

"Thanks."

I was totally forgetting about Vlad, and the fact that he was watching us. I wasn't even thinking about it, which was a relief, since that was all I had been thinking about.

"Sam, why do you like me?" I asked her. She never said she actually liked me, but we each knew we liked each other.

"What is there not to like about you?"

"Well, then why don't other people like me? Why does it seem as though you are the only one?"

"I don't think other people have taken the time to get to know you. Instead, they picked on you, because they all acted childish," she told me. She wasn't even getting mad thinking about the popular people, which seemed like a weird thing. I guess it was because she knew she would never see them again.

"Really though, why do you like me so much?"

"I told ya. You are funny, mysterious, adorable, there really isn't anything I couldn't like about you," she smiled, then continued, "Why do you like me?"

"For everything. You are beautiful, unique, smart, everything."

"Thanks."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we became friends in the first place? I mean, really? We kind of just, became friends, for no good reason."

"I think there was just something about you."

"Really? I think it was the same with you."

"Danny? Do you think you would care if Vlad saw us do something?"

"Depends. As long as I don't get shocked for it."

She came and sat right next to me, and pressed her lips up against mine, and we kissed.

Ok, that is all! DieTuckerDie, here is the site http:dannyphantom07. thanks all for the reviews! I would like 5 of them, like usual! Please, and thank you!


	14. Talking srry, can't think of a title for...

I was happy when receiving the kiss, but I had learned that when I am around Vlad, happiness happens rarely, and when it does happen, it is for a short amount of time. Why do I say this? Well…

While we were kissing, I then felt a sudden shock in my arm, and I pulled away fast, and clutched my arm. Sam looked at me funny, but then realized what was going on.

"Danny, are you Okay?" She asked, as she looked at me. Obviously, there was nothing she could do, but watch.

Even after the shocking had stopped, I was still clutching my arm, and now I was shaking. It felt as though someone had taken a saw and was grinding on my arm with it. I heard the door swing open, and there was Vlad.

"Daniel, if you are wondering why I have done this to you, it is because I don't want you two to be all over each other all the time. I had fun watching you for a while, but then I got bored with it. Besides, I needed to make sure this thing even worked," he laughed evilly.

"Why? Aren't we family? You can't shock your son." I managed to get out, although I was still bundled up, holding my arm in pain.

"Why can't I? I can do whatever I want to with you, especially if you are not behaving," he said, annoyed. He then continued, "We are going to the store right now, today. Oh, and if you don't mind, you will be going somewhere new tomorrow. Your grandmas, or, my mom's house. She has always wanted to see my children."

"You don't really even have any!" Sam shouted at him.

"And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"grr.." Sam said, quietly. She then clenched her arm, and I noticed that Vlad was pushing a button on a control pad, which was obviously shocking her.

"Sam!" I hollered, and ran over to Vlad, to steal the remote, but he shocked me too, and I had to stop from the pain.

"And don't worry, this isn't nearly as high as the shock will go," he snickered.

"Now, let's behave, and head to the store," he told us, as we all headed for the door.

"You two sit in the back seat," he said, as we all got into the car.

We both slid into the back seat, and sat there silently. It was cold in the car, because Vlad had the air conditioner at full blast, and it was already not all that warm outside. Sam and I sat close to each other, trying to stay warm, and I think both of us just wanted to cuddle with each other.

"So, you two ready to go away for a couple of days tomorrow?" Vlad asked, looking in the mirror back at us.

"No." I said sternly.

"Well, why not? You will get to get away from me for a while," he insisted.

"Yeah, like I want to meet your mother."

"Well, you have to go anyhow, no matter how much you would hate to."

The rest of the ride there, we were all quiet. Sam kept on glancing over at me, and I was just sitting there, trying to think happy thoughts, and pretend I wasn't here. Vlad's car had a musty smell though, and it didn't help me to think of another place. I knew I was in Vlad's smelly old car, on my way to the stupid store, with my so-called 'Dad'.

We soon pulled into a huge mall, and Sam's eyes lit up, as though now, it didn't matter, because we were in the mall.

"All right, you two may go in there," he said, handing us each 200.

"Who says we don't run away?" I asked him.

"If you don't return to me, in 3 hours, I will hold down the button, until you show up, so I suggest you do return. Or, I will come in and look for you first, but if there is no sight of you, prepare for the worst," he sneered.

"Come on Danny," Sam said, grabbing ahold of my hand, and dragging me into the mall.

"Ok, now all the sudden, all that matters is the mall?"

"No, I wanted to get away from him!"

"Oh, then why were you so excited to be here?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to get away from him, I didn't care where we were going! I just totally hate him! I bet even his mother is better than him!"

"Yeah, and we are going to make our escape tomorrow while we are over there too."

"How? We have a tracker on us! Anywhere we go, he will know!"

"I know that, but Sam, there is one thing we are going to have to do to each other. No matter how much it will hurt, we are going to have to get these things out of our arms."

"Danny, I can't cut you open!" Sam said, with a shiver.

"You will if my life depends on it," I reassured her.

"Danny…"

"Ok, let's just go shopping, and try to take our minds off of it," I told her, as I placed my hand on her back, and we began walking into the mall. I knew it would be impossible to forget about what was going on in our lives, but I knew there was a way to get out of it. I was happy that maybe, I was going to have a chance to escape him. Vlad was so sick for catching Sam in the first place, and then getting me, and pretending we were a family!

"Danny, I still can't get it out of my mind," she whined, trying to look at stuff in the stores, but she couldn't.

"Yeah, I know."

"Danny, why don't we just run?"

"Because, he will shock us, and it will hurt way worse than getting cut open again."

I knew that cutting me open wasn't the worst part for Sam. The part of digging inside me to get it out, was probably what was on her mind.

"Sam, is there anything we can do to have some fun?"

"I don't know," she sighed. We soon came up to a bench, and we sat down next to each other.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"About tomorrow, do I have to… get it out of you to?"

"Uh, yeah, I can't do it myself. Let's just stay off of that topic, and we will worry about it when the time comes," I said, as she cuddled up next to me.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do we go after we run away?"

"Home."

"If we go home, then he will know where we are though."

"Yeah, you do have a point. But where else can we go?"

"I don't know. Not home though, there is no possible way. Maybe… Maybe we will have to live on our own."

"Sam, we can't do that!"

"Who says we can't? You are a ghost Danny, you can get us anything we need!"

"Sam, I can't steal."

"No, but you can take stuff from Vlad before we go. He has harmed us, so why not harm him back? He has so much money anyway, so I don't think it would hurt if we took some from him, do you?"

"Sam, let's just stop worrying about this. We can talk about it later. I want to relax for a little bit, Okay?"

"All right, I will stop talking about it," she replied, as she snuggled up to me, and took ahold of my hand in her own.

Ok, that Is your update! Yeah, it was a lot of talking, but it leaves open a lot of options for further writing! I can go into a million different directions with this story! I could make it so they don't escape, I could make it that they do. If they don't there is a lot of things I can do with them with Vlad… And if they do escape, what will happen with them then? What would you like to happen?


	15. Moonlight

"Danny, maybe we should get to shopping?" Sam asked, after we had been sitting around doing nothing for a while.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Oh, and Danny, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know an easier way to get these things out of us," Sam brought up the situation.

"And, what would that be?"

"Why can't you just go intangible, and take it out of us? We could make a break for it right now!"

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because, you didn't want to think about it," she suggested.

"Sam, thanks for not listening to me, and thinking about it!" I said, as I took her hand, and dragged her off someplace where we wouldn't be seen. I turned intangible, and we went off into a changing room, and we became visible again.

"Ok, lets try it on you first," I told Sam.

"Oh, sure, make me the guinea pig!"

"Sorry, but I would rather try it on you first, so that I will at least know what I am doing sense I can see you."

"All right, you go ahead and try it on me, but it had better not hurt," Sam teased.

"I don't think it will," I hoped.

My arm went intangible, and at first, I hesitated to put my hand in her arm, but then I stuck it in. I quickly felt for the chip, and pulled it out.

"It didn't hurt, right?" I asked her, after I had gotten it out.

"No, didn't hurt a bit," she told me, then smiled.

"So, I will be safe?" I asked her, joking.

"Yes, you will be just fine!"

"You want your chip?" I asked her, handing her the chip.

"Uh, no! That is so gross! That was in my arm!"

"Yeah, so what do you want me to do with it? I don't want to hold it!"

We both started laughing, and I just threw it aside, to leave it behind in the stalls.

"Ok Danny, your turn."

"Yeah, I know," I said, turning to the mirror, to be able to see what I was doing.

I put my hand, into my arm, and got out my chip too. It didn't hurt!

"You want this one?" I asked her.

"No, that is even worse," she giggled. I also threw that one to the floor too. I took ahold of Sam's hand, and went intangible, and we walked back out to where we were before.

"Now, where do we go?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. I can sneak us into any hotel we want."

"Yeah, but what happens when Vlad tries to find us?"

"He is going to be pushing that button, for no good reason," I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," she laughed too.

"We had better get out of here though, before he comes looking for us."

"Yeah, good idea."

I took ahold of her again, and went intangible, then we began to fly. It was dark outside, and the sky was a dark blue. The stars were shinning brightly, and it was a nice night out. The moon was lighting up the fields we were now over, and it was gorgeous out. I turned to look at Sam, who was looking out at the meadows below us. She turned and looked at me then, and I tried to turn away fast enough, but I was caught.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me, messing around.

"Nothing… just the meadows over there."

"Uh-hu, sure."

"What? It is not like as though you didn't want to look at me!"

"Yeah, I know."

"See."

"Yeah, I admitted it. And you look hot under the moon," Sam told me, staring at my face.

"You are embarrassing me," I said, turning my face away.

"How is that embarrassing?"

"Because, you are making me uncomfortable."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Turn your face back in this direction," she told me.

"No, I am not doing it!"

"Come on, you have to. For me Danny?"

"No."

"Come on, you know you want to!"

"Nope. I need to pay attention to where I am going."

"We can stop, right here, in the meadows you were looking at."

"I wasn't.."  
"Ha, I fooled ya. Come on, just look at me, for two seconds!"

I turned my face and said, "One Mississippi, 2 Mississippi." Then turned my face again.  
"Ok, have it your way," she said.

The rest of the way, we were quiet, until we reached a lake. The moon made it beautiful, and also the budding trees, and flowers around it made it irresistible to stop at. I came to the ground, on a hill not to far from the lake, so that we could see the whole view.

"What did you stop for?" She asked me, although she knew why.

"Because, I needed a brake."

"Oh, so you pick out a pretty place to stop, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Only the best for you."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, how sweet of you!"

"Yeah, thanks."

Sam and I sat down next to each other, and I put my arm around Sam's waist, so that we were pulled in closer together. She leaned over, and rested her head up against my shoulder, and we stared at the view.


	16. He returns

"Ok, we need to get out of here," I said, as I got the feeling of being watched.

"Why? It is so nice out! I can stay up a little while longer."

"Sam, really, I just think that maybe we need to get out of here."

I stood up, and then helped Sam up to her feet, and we started off again. It wasn't long until we had reached a city, and I had stopped there, to find a place to sleep.

"Which one do you want?" I asked Sam, looking at the three hotels in the semi-big city.

"Whichever one you would like," she said, and then yawned.

"See, you were tired," I pointed out, and we both let out wimpy laughs, because both of us were tired from all the events going on in that day.

I just went to the biggest hotel there, and flew up to a room, that was open. It was a small room, with a bathroom, and then two beds lying in the main room. Also, there was a small kitchen attached to the room, with only a little wall separating them. The room was in all shades of green. The only thing that wasn't green was the wooden bed, and wooden end tables, which were each laying at the sides of the two beds.

"Danny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked me, before even thinking about getting settled in.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Well, what if someone else rents out this room?"

"I have an idea for that," I said, and then disappeared through the floor, down to the lobby. I looked for the front desk, and once it was found, I went over to it, and snatched up the 2 keys belonging to the room that we were staying in. Then, I went back up, and when I got there, I jingled the keys in front of Sam's face.

"I have my ways."

"Yeah, you always do," she laughed.

Sam walked over to her bed, and got under the covers in about 2 seconds. I did the same, and we both turned and looked at each other.

"Danny? Do you think we will ever be going home?"  
"I don't know. Maybe, but we can't stay. The only reason I would go there, is to let Tucker know that we were never coming back.

"Do you think Tucker would want to come with us?"

"Do you think we need to bring Tucker with us?"

"Maybe not. We might not want him to get caught up in this."

"Agreed."

That was the last things we said, before we both fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up, I could hear the shower running, and I saw the light shinning through the window. I got up, and stretched. I felt lightheaded for a second, but quickly lost the feeling after I had gotten out of bed. When I turned to look at the clock, I was amazed! It was 11:36! I went into my ghost mode, and flew down to the lobby again, where they were selling breakfasts. All that they were giving out was doughnuts, and pancakes. I picked up a bag of pancakes really fast, and then flew up to the room. Sam was now out of the shower, combing knots out of her hair.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" She said.

"Yeah, when were you awake?"

"About nine."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, that is fine though. Besides, now you won't get tired, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyhow… how are we supposed to take care of our clothes?"  
"Ummm… I was figuring… we could try to make it home by tonight."

"Are you nuts!"

"No, I did it before. I just can't go as fast when I am carrying you."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, went home, and back all in one day."

"That was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that is why I was so tired. To much for me in one day."

"I bet," she said, as she walked back into the bathroom, and threw the 'disposable' brush in the garbage, and then came back out with me.

"So, you gonna take a shower before we go?" She asked me.

"You think I should?" I laughed.

"I don't know."

"Here, I brought you breakfast," I teased, as I tossed the bag at her.

"Oh, g thanks."

"Hey, I am not cook. And I don't think you wanted a doughnut!"  
"NO, this is fine, I was just teasing you."

I went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I slipped my clothes off, and hopped into the shower, and twisted the knob, so that the water was warm. The warm water felt good running down me, but I still hurried to get out, because it felt odd taking a shower, for some reason. I quickly got soap in my hair, and spread it around, then quickly rinsed it off, and got out of the shower.

When I got out though, I thought I smelt a smoky smell, so I dried off quickly, and threw my clothes on. My hair was flopped over all around my hair, and I need to dry it better, but I decided that could wait.

"Danny, do you smell that?" Sam asked me, once I had gotten out.

"Uhh, yeah. Do you know what it is?"

Before she could get an answer in, the fire alarms on the walls were blinking, and letting out a high pitched beeping sound. I grabbed Sam's hand, and flew off away from the hotel. I looked back, and noticed Vlad, standing down there, smiling wickedly. He was following us, and thought he was going to kill us.

"Sam, we are being followed."

"What do you…" she began, but then noticed Vlad. I landed on the ground in a woods, and ran for cover, hoping that he didn't notice us leaving.

"Sam, be quiet," I whispered, as we both crouched down behind a fat tree. She nodded, and we both stood there still. I could hear the people at the hotel screaming, and yelling. Luckily, I had the power to escape, but to all the innocent people staying in there, they had a chance to get hurt.

Vlad, as we all know, is a creep. I never knew that he would be causing havoc, everywhere we went! For one, did he even care about the other people in the hotel? For another, why was he doing this to us? Why did he want to kill us now? Or did he know that I would escape from the building? Did he watch for me to escape? Those were things I couldn't answer, but surly, he had heard us talking about heading home, so that was a plan we couldn't follow anymore.

After what seemed like days of sitting there, the sound out in the city had calmed down, and now it was close to silence.

"Sam, we are going to get out of here now."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, where ever, I guess. Just, not home," I whispered.

Once again, we were off. This time though, it was daytime, and we had to be intangible, so no one could see us. We never said a word the whole trip, and the sun was just barely down, leaving a pink glow across the earth, when we had reached our next destination. It was a small town, and there was one little apartment, in which we had to hope that there was some home left open in there, so that we could stay for a night.

"Danny, why can't we find a bigger town?"  
"Because Sam, I need a brake. I need to think for a while."

"About what?"

"Vlad."  
"Danny! We can't stop here! People actually live here! What if he burns this place down too? Then you would be ruining people's lives!"

"Yeah, well, then I guess we are sleeping outside. I guess it would be safer."

"And, where are you gonna get the stuff for us to sleep outside?"

"In one of the apartments. I will find us a blanket."

"You can't steal from them!"

"I will return it. I promise."

"Yeah, to give them a heart attack, when they find their stuff gone, and then back again, with dirt stuck to it!"

Sam was being grouchy tonight, obviously, and there wasn't much choices at all in this town.

"Fine, we are going to be sleeping on the ground then. I told you, I am not going any farther. I am tired, and there is a lot going on right now."  
"Danny, why do you have to make this harder than it is?" She asked me, in a sad voice.

"Sam, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, it isn't your fault. I have just been having a rough time I guess."

"We both have. If you want me to, I will fly us to the next town."

"No, we can stay here, in an apartment, if there are any opened. Or, you can just take some stuff from out of someone's apartment."

"Ok, and I will return it, don't worry."

I went into the apartment building, and flew up to someone's room, and looked in their closet. They had a blow up bed that was already blown up, leaning against the wall in the closet. How convenient was that? And they had a couple of thin blankets sitting on the shelf. I grabbed the bed, and the blankets, and headed back out to Sam. We traveled off into a woods nearby, and put the stuff on the ground. Sam looked at the bed, and then back at me. I knew what she was thinking, before she even said anything, but she never opened her mouth. I handed her one of the blankets, and I kept the other, and we both laid down on the bed. We stayed as far apart from each other as possible, but it was cold out, so we ended up right next to each other.


	17. Missing AGain

I wasn't asleep long, because I heard a stick crack, and my eyes shot open. I looked over to see Sam still laying there, so it wasn't her. I sat up, and looked around, to see nothing at all around me. That scared me, because the stick breaking was around us somewhere, but in yet, there was nothing there.

"Danny?" Sam mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry, I just… thought I heard something," I told her, then slowly laid back down. I faced in the direction towards the woods, and looked all over, but didn't see anything. I couldn't fall asleep though, because there was no telling what was out there. What if it was Vlad? Maybe he did see us. If he was following, then surely, he would get us.

"Umm, do you two need a place to stay?" I heard someone say, and I jumped up.

"Oh, umm…" I stuttered, since I had no idea who they were, or why they were out here.

"Oh, I am sorry if I scared you," she said. I realized she wasn't alone either, there was more than just her.

"My name is Sasha. My friends and I were out on a walk, during this party we are having. You wanna come in my house?"

"Uhh…"

"Look, I just didn't think you wanted to be out here, all by yourselves. Besides, I have a spare bed! My mom wouldn't care either."

"Sure… the name is Danny."

"Cool, come on then."

I nudged Sam, and when she saw other people above us, she jumped up.

"Come on," I told her, as I helped her up, and we followed the people. Sasha was with 2 other people at the moment, but if there was a party, there was no telling how much of them there was. Soon, we came up to a big house, and there was colored lights on the inside, and you could hear the music banging.

"Uhh, you know what, I think we shouldn't go in." I told her, as I saw all the people in there. What if Vlad was to show up again? I didn't want these people to get hurt!

"Why not? It is a party! Come on, you will have fun! At least stay here until it is over," she said excitedly.

"No, I can't stay."

"Come on! It won't kill you!"

"Yeah, well… I realized, I had to do something else."

"You were sleeping, on the floor in the woods!"

"Yeah, well… I needed to get up at this time to leave… so thanks for waking me up!" I said, and then ran off with Sam, into the woods, and quickly turned us both invisible. I saw the three of them walking around looking for us, and then I saw Sasha pull out a walkie-talkie, "He Vlad, sorry, but they got away."

"Vlad?" Sam whispered.

"Shh"

There was sounds coming out of the walkie-talkie, and then Sasha stomped back off towards her house.

I started off with Sam again, but this time, I was going to stay hidden. I fell through the floor, and we were now under the ground. Of coarse, we couldn't stay like this long, but at least long enough to try and get Vlad confused. After all, we had to breathe. We went for about two minutes, and then I came up, but then we went back under again. We went like this for about an hour, and then we arrived in a town. This had worn both of us out, and plus, it was the middle of the night, so we had to take a rest.

"We are on our way home," I told Sam, as we looked around for a hotel.

"I want to go home."

"Yeah, so do I. You know though, we can't stay. Vlad knows we would go there."

"I know, but I want to see it again. See Tucker again."

"Yeah, and I wish I could see my parents, but you know, they would probably try to keep me there, and then I would have to worry about Vlad trying to harm the people in our town, and I can't let that happen."

"I know."

We found a hotel, and when we got into a room, we both fell asleep fast. When I woke up, Sam wasn't around, and I didn't hear the shower running. I got up, and searched the hotel, and couldn't find her anywhere. I went down to the main floor of the hotel, and once again, she was no where to be seen. My heart was racing, and I couldn't think straight. Where would she have gone? Or… did Vlad follow us? I wasn't going to let Vlad scare me, and I wasn't going to be thinking he had taken her. I would have asked the manager, but then again, he would wonder where I came from. I went out of the hotel, and looked out across the busy streets, and still didn't see her.

"Danny!" I jumped, and then turned around, to see Sam, with a bag in her hand.

"Sam!" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"You scared me! I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to wake you up! Hold on, I need to go back into the hotel room."

"All right." We both hid behind a sign, and I went intangible, and flew us up to the hotel. She went into the bathroom, and when she came out, she was wearing a new outfit. Black, baggy jeans, with chains hanging off the sides, and a black shirt, with a purple skull on both of the sleeves.

"You went shopping?"

"Yeah!"

"Sam! You made me wake up, and run around all scared that Vlad had taken you, because you wanted new clothes?"

"Oh, settle down! You lived, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Come on, let's get out of here," she told me.

"Ok, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because, we need to get out of this room, before someone sees us in here."

"Good point."

We left, and traveled, but I realized, something wasn't right.

"Sam, why… are you so cold?"

"I don't know."

"Your sure about that?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Maybe you are just to warm."

I turned on her, and shot an ecto-blast at her, and she didn't fall to the ground, she was flying. Just like my so called 'parents' from before.

"Where is the real Sam?" I knew I was with her before, but there was something different about this one, Not only was she cold, but I knew Sam would have never left the room, without telling me.

"You think I am going to tell you?" She hissed, and came at me, but I dodged her.

"You aren't that good, are you?"

"Remember me Danny? Sasha?"

"How did you change your look?"

"We can! Your mom and Dad were the two that were with me!"

"Oh, isn't that nice! Now I have to worry about fakes all over the place watching me!"

"Yeah, you have more than that to worry about now!"

"What is that?"

"Think about it!" And with that, she flew off, leaving me here, with no clue as to where Sam was, or as to what to do now.


	18. Back to Vlad Again

Great, now I was all on my own, and I knew that Sam was gone again. Just what I needed. IT was hard enough trying to stay away from Vlad, but I bet it would be harder to find him! Maybe he would come and find me again, and try to keep me with her again? Or maybe he was going to play games with me, and make me find him. There was no telling what was going on in his head, or what he was planning to do next, but I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it was last time. Vlad made a mistake once, and for some reason, I think he meant to make that mistake, because he was following us, which means he was probably thinking that I was going to get us out of there. I know he wouldn't allow it to be that easy for us to escape. I think his real mistake, was when he let me be with Sam, so then, he was trying to find the perfect time to snatch her, and tease me with her. He realized his mistake, so he was just going to let us go. One thing is for sure, he isn't the stupidest person in the world.

I didn't know where to begin to look for her, because since he lived everywhere, they could be anywhere by now. Sam could be half way across the U.S for all I knew. I didn't have any idea on how I would find them, but I needed to find out. Maybe Vlad was going to come back and get me, but not let me get near Sam this time. He really wanted to train me for some reason, but didn't he realize if I got strong enough, I would try to kill him? I would betray him, he couldn't trust me! I would turn on him, there was no possible way he was ever going to just keep us, and travel with us, and not have to worry about me trying to kill him, because I would if I had the chance. I would kill him when there was any opportunity.

I realized I was making tight fists with my hands, and I calmed down, and tried to think. I knew for sure I didn't have to worry about Sam's life, because I was sure Vlad would never kill her. He needed her to get me to listen to him. If he killed her, then I would return home, miserable, but he still would not get his way. That was his plan, he wanted me to do what he wanted, but when I was in the same room as Sam, I was seeing her all the time, and he couldn't really use her against me as good.

I was walking outside, looking at the trees, and listening to the leaves rustle in the wind. The sun was starting to set, and when the trees blew, it set off a shadow. I walked by a meadow and the flowers were lightly blowing in the breeze, and the sun casting on them made them look pretty. Sam would have liked to see this. I wished she was here with me now. I turned to face away from the flowers, because all they did was reminded me of Sam, and I needed to think more about where she was, then to think about her. I didn't know where to look, because it wasn't as though Vlad was right behind me, or he had his house right here, I had no idea where he was, or what he was wanting. All I know, is that he was planning something, and for all I know, he could be picking me up within the next day or so.

Once the sun was totally gone, and it was only the moon hanging up in the sky, I decided I should take a break. Walking wasn't doing me any good, because I wasn't running from someone anymore, I wanted him to catch me now, I wanted to know where he was now. Instead of hoping he was hundreds of miles away, everything was turned around, and now I wished he was standing right here by me, so that I could try and get Sam back, I didn't care what he wanted to do, I just wanted to be with Sam. I wanted to know she was safe, and that sometime, hopefully, everything would be okay.

I sat down on the grass, beside a big tree, and I leaned up against the tree. I tried to stop thinking about it for a while, so that I could just relax, but it bugged me that Sam was with that creep right now and there was really nothing I could do. The only thing I could do, was sit here, and wait for something else to happen.

The wind had finally stopped, and it was still beautiful out. I was now sitting near a stream, and the water sparkled under the moonlight. I stood up, and walked over to the stream, and looked at myself in the reflection. I looked straight into my eyes, and tried to figure out why Sam liked my eyes so much. Then, I remembered the fake Sam. Her eyes were so plain, as though there was nothing to them. In a way, it was scary. When I saw her eyes, I thought there was something wrong, but I didn't say anything. Sam's has feeling, a spirit. So did mine, but they didn't. They had blank eyes. Sure, they could still give expressions, but the eyes didn't follow with the look on their faces, the eyes were blank, nothing to them. Not a single spark to them. That is how I knew which were real, and which were fake. Even with my parents, if I had paid attention to their eyes, I would have noticed the difference to, but I never paid attention. Sam's I did though, I remembered the night we were looking at each other in the eyes, we had something to them, and the other things, didn't. Maybe, if I could find one of these people, or ghosts, I could figure out where Sam was. Maybe that is what Vlad wanted, maybe he was making a game out of it.

He was figuring on letting me find him. He was trying to make me look for clues, to see how smart I really was. I didn't know what he was getting out of it, but he was also being smart, in a way, but also, I knew I would find him if I tried hard enough, and didn't let myself off track.

I walked back over to the tree, and fell asleep laying on the ground. I woke up right when the sun was rising, to someone trying to get my attention. I saw hooves, and furry legs, and then looked up, to see a girl on a horse.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked me, and put her hand out to help me up.

"Uh, yeah, I am fine."

"What are ya sleeping out here for?"

"Oh, I just got tired, and I had no place to stay."

"It seems that way, your clothes are filthy. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I just… have no place to stay."

"They why are you sleeping on private property?" She asked me, and pointed a finger at a PRIVATE PROPERTY sign.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It was dark when I came over here, and I didn't realize the signs."

"It isn't any problem, you want to come to my house? My mom is making breakfast, and I am sure she wouldn't mind you being over."

"Uh, sure."

I stood up, and then she helped me onto her horse. She had long brown hair, and that was really all I knew about her, since I was only seeing the back of her head, and I wasn't paying attention to what she looked like earlier.

"What is your name?" She asked me, after he were coming up over a hill, and a house was revealed.

"Danny, yours?"

"My name is May. I still would like to know all of your story," she insisted.

"It is really nothing. I am just looking for my friend right now."

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Really…" she said in a slow voice, no questioning, but as though saying it. She turned around, and looked at me.

The same look in her eyes, the blankness, as though there was nothing there.

"Sasha, right?" I asked.

"Yep. How did you know?"

"Because, I can just tell."

She made the horse head for the house again, and we stopped there, and we got off the horse.

"You know Danny, I have no mom. All there is is Vlad. I have always kind of liked you, you are a nice person. But still, I have to do what my master tells me."

"Where is Sam?" I asked her, totally ignoring what she was saying.

"Sam is inside, but I am letting you know right now, just because you enter, doesn't mean you are going to see her right away."

"I knew it," I said quietly. Sasha obviously wasn't paying attention to what I had said, because she just led me towards the house, and ignored what I had said. We entered the door, and then I saw Vlad right away.

"Where is Sam" I asked him as soon as he saw me.

"Oh, your girlfriend? Don't worry about her, you will see her every night. She is locked up right now, but with a full days work, she is your reward. I will lock you up in there with her, until it is time for you to get up again to train."

"You do realize…"

"That if you were to be on my side, you would be willing to attack me? Yes, I know that, and that is why you are not staying with me. I am keeping your girlfriend here, so if you don't obey me, I will kill her. I am being a lot smarter this time Daniel, and I plan to not mess up again."

"So, who will I be working with?"

"Sasha, she is your new friend. She will be with you, and you two can do all my work for me, or at least all the dirty work," he laughed.

"I have to stay with her? But why?"

"Because, if you choose to harm her, it will not do anything to me, I still have a ton of people just like her around, I could care less if you killed her."

"I want to see Sam."

"Not until tonight Daniel, I told you training during the day, and you get to see her at night, even though I am sure you won't be seeing her much, since most likely, after a hard days work, you will be sleeping. I am sure that after tonight though, you will be really sore, which is why you will have a break tomorrow, in which you are lucky because you will see her all day. The only reason why I am letting you do this, is because tomorrow is Saturday, and I give you the day off on Saturday, just because I am so nice."

"When will I start training?"

"Right now, follow me," he said, leading me into the basement.

OK, 5 reviews at least please! I hope u enjoyed this Chapter!


	19. Beggining Training

When we entered the basement, there was nothing there, just a table sitting in the middle of the room.

"This is it? How am I supposed to train with a table?"

"Oh, it isn't just a table, you will find out more later. For today, it is just a table, because you are going to train with just me today. And no, I don't worry about hurting you. Today, I want you to show me how good you are at dodging my attacks. After that, I will have more of an idea as to how good you are."

"Ok…"

I didn't like the idea of having to dodge his attacks, because I knew he was going to try his hardest to hit me, no matter what. The hardest I was going to try, he was going to hit me.

"Please, to the center of the floor," he told me, as he nodded his head towards the table.

"Why by the table?"

"Because, I want to see something."

I just followed what he said, and went to the center of the room. We stood there, and did nothing and then all the sudden, he shot out an ectoplasmic blast, and it hit me right in the stomach.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"I was seeing if you were paying attention. You have to be knowing of an attack, at any time Daniel."

"That wasn't fair! You left me standing there bored, and then you just attack!"

"Well, if you were having fun, and we were talking, you would have noticed. I had to do it from the middle of nowhere, because then that way, you would have had to of been ready for an attack at any moment. When I said we were going to practice, what did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know, but you could have told me about sneak attacks!"

"If I would have told you, do you think it would have been sneaky?"

"Yes."

"No, it wouldn't. You would have been waiting for it."

"Whatever, can we just get on with this?"

"Trying to rush the practice isn't going to help you with anything. I know you want to get to Sam quicker, but I am not letting you leave the practice until 9:00 tonight."

"What time is it now?"

"It is only three Daniel. Now, are you going to practice with me, or are you going to waste your time talking to me?"

"I would rather talk."

"I am sure you would, but that isn't going to happen. Now, I would like to see you dodging my attacks," he said bitterly, and then pointed for me to go back to the table. This time though, he shot one while my back was turned, and it hit me in the back.

"Oww! Ok, there was no point in that at all! I was turned away!"

"Yes, well, maybe you should pay attention."

I glared at him, and faced him. Then, something else hit me hard in the back from behind, and I turned around, and once again, he hit me with an ecto-blast right in the back, in the same spot.

"Ok, what is your big problem?" Are you on purposely attacking me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You need to pay attention."

"I don't have eyes behind my back!"

"No, but you should try to look in all directions at once."

"How can I do that?"

"Simple. Be alert. When you are alert, you will hear, and see things. If you are focused."

"You really aren't making sense. I am not the most alert person in the whole world."

"No, but you can learn how to be alert."

"No, you are just born with alertness."

"You are mistaken there, you can learn how to be more alert. The more practice you get, the more it will seem as though you do have eyes behind your head, because you will learn how to be more alert, and how to pay attention a lot more. You are one of those kinds of people, that drift off into their own world, aren't you?"

"Sometimes."

"Yes, and that is my point. When you think about other things, that will ruin your concentration. What were you thinking about anyway? Sam?"

"Yes."

"Why? You don't need to worry about her, I promise you, there isn't one little scratch on her from me taking her. I just took her, and threw her into that room. Actually, if it makes you feel better, I set her in the room gently."

"Why don't you let me see her, so that I know?"

"Because, we are training. We don't have the time, and we need to stop talking. I will talk to you on some days of training, because I would like to become a friend to you, but not today."

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Oh, really? If you don't want me to be your friend, that is fine, because then I don't have to worry about hurting you, because then at least I know I am not hurting my friend."

"I don't care, I refuse to call myself your friend. You are a creep."

"That makes me feel wonderful! You know what? I am not a creep, I have been alone my whole life! I wanted to know someone like me, and you are the only other halfa I know of."

"So."

"So, you are the only other one that knows what it is like. I felt kind of happy when I found out I was not the only one."

"Well, if you really wanted to be my friend, you would let me see Sam."

"I will let you see her, at 9:00. Now, let's get back to training." He once again, pointed to the center of the room by the table, and I went where he directed me. He shot one at me this time, and I phased through it, but then he shot another one, and it hit my leg. I grabbed my leg, but then Vlad shook his head, and I let go of it. Obviously, he was also seeing how strong I was too. He kept shooting at me, and I would get hit about 75 of the time.

"Ok, it is 8:45," he said, after what seemed like days.

"So, we get to leave?"

"Yes, but not until 9:00 are you seeing her, because I am going to take you up, and you will eat dinner, by yourself, well, Sasha will eat with you."

"She eats? I thought she was a ghost…"

"Yes, she is a ghost, but she isn't."

"So, she too is a halfa?"

"No, not quite. She is just like a human, but she stays the same all the time, and she is always in her ghost mode, so she is like a human, and a ghost."

"That doesn't make sense, doesn't that mean she is a halfa?"

"No, it doesn't. It is confusing to you now, but I will explain it better to you on Sunday during training."

"Ok…" I still had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, there was something different about her, but if she was half human, half ghost, then she was just like me, right? Except the whole thing with her eyes. Did that have anything to do with it?

When we arrived at the dinner table, Sasha already had the table set, and the plates were full of food. We all sat down, but I never even really looked at the food on my plate, I just picked at it.

"You might want to eat," Sasha told me, watching me poking at my food.

"I'm not hungry."

"He has been worrying about Sam," Vlad explained to her, and she just nodded.

"You two had better learn to get along, because you will be hanging out a lot more than you think," he told us both, and Sasha just smiled at me, and I gave her a angry look, and her smile faded.

"Maybe you should just let him go, to see her," she suggested.

"No, I want him to eat. As soon as he finishes his plate, he can leave."

"I'm not hungry though. I never eat a full plate, and right now, I don't want to eat."

"Fine, be that way, but you don't eat until tomorrow night anyhow," Vlad shrugged, and continued to eat his dinner.

"Are you even feeding Sam?"

"Yes, but she doesn't want to eat either. I am telling you, teenagers these days."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, Sasha, take him to his room. And no funny business Danny, because you are sharing that room with Sasha too.

"I don't want to share with her."

"Not enough privacy?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, deal with it," he said, and then nodded at Sasha, who led me down the hall, and pulled out a key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. She then threw the key on the ground, and we walked in. I didn't see anyone else in the room.

"Where is Sam?"

"Oh, there is two bedrooms, there is only one way to get in and out of the other room though, you can phase threw that wall. That is where we put Sam. The rest of the walls though, you cannot phase threw."  
"Ok, thanks," I said, trying to sound nice, and I phased threw that wall. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, and then she lifted her head when she heard a noise.

"Danny!" She hollered, and ran up to hug me. I looked at her eyes first, to make sure it was her, and she had the same beautiful eyes she had always had.

"Sam, I missed you."

"Same here. Vlad said you were coming, but I didn't believe him."

"Yeah, for a second, I didn't believe him either."

I looked about the room, after I had known that Sam was with me once again. The room was totally black, and the one bed in the room had lime green blankets, which stood out really well. There was a closet, in which was empty at the moment, and there was a fan hanging in the center of the ceiling, with a light attached to it. The light threw of a dim light, but it might have just seemed darker in the room with the dark paint. The first room I was in, I never paid attention to, but I figured there was two beds over there.

"Are you Ok?" Sam asked me, and I gave her a strange look.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, you're holding your stomach."

"Oh, yeah, I had to have been hit at least 20 times in the stomach by Vlad in training."

"Oh, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I am fine."

"Really Danny, sit down." I decided it was impossible to refuse to do so, so I sat down, and leaned up against the wall that the bed was laying next to. Then, I noticed Sasha had come into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Nothing, just came here to let you know that you can sleep in the other room, because there is two beds over there."

"I will go over there when I feel like it."  
"Ok, suit yourself, but there is a TV and a radio over there too. It is like a living room, and a bedroom put together. But, if you want to stay in here, that is fine by me."

"Could you leave us alone now?" I asked her hatefully.

"Yeah, I was just trying to be nice. And look Danny, it might have seemed like I hated you, but I don't, I would like to be friends, if you would give me the chance," she told me, before she phased through the wall, into the other room.

"I don't like her," Sam said to me.

"I don't either. There is just something about her."

"Well, maybe she will turn out nice, but right now, I think she is just trying to get you to like her."

"Yea, lets stop talking about it though, I want to just relax now, I have had a hard day."

"Yeah, I know you have," Sam said comfortingly, and she sat down on the bed next to me.

"You want to go in the other room?" I asked Sam, after she had just sat down.

"Sure, might as well, you should probably sleep anyhow."

"No, I don't want to sleep, I just want to get out of this small room."

"Ok, if you insist."

I phased us both threw the wall, and saw Sasha sitting on a chair, watching TV.

"You decided to come out here?" she asked me, turning away from the TV, and she clicked it off.

"Yeah."

"I figured you would. That is my room you guys were in anyway. Vlad doesn't like me in this room, he thinks I only deserve that room."

"Ok, then go in there," I told her.

"OK, I will. You two enjoy yourselves," she said, and then went into the other room.

This room was a lot more comforting than the other room. It had a lava lamp sitting on an end table by one of the beds, a flat screen TV, a radio, 2 beds, and two chairs. The room was colored in different shades of blue, and the ceiling had white sponged on it, to make it look like clouds. The two chairs were both a dark blue, and one bad had light blue covers, and the other had dark blue. The two chairs were sitting right next to each other, facing the TV, and the radio was sitting up against the wall in one of the corners. Also with a ceiling fan with a light, but the light was a lot brighter than in the other room.

"It is a lot nicer in here," I told Sam, and I sat down in one of the chairs. The chair was soft, and I sunk right into it, and it felt so good on my sore back.

"Yes, it is," she confirmed, and sat in the other chair beside me. We turned on the TV, and watched cartoons for a while, but then my eyes were getting heavy.

"Maybe we should turn the TV off, it is making me tired."

"Danny, you need the sleep anyway, go to bed, I really don't care."

The beds were also lying right next to each other, and it made it look like one huge bed in a way. I got up slowly, and limped over to my bed. My legs were sore, and my back, my stomach and my arms. Vlad was hitting me hard the whole time in training, and I knew I was going to be stiff tomorrow.

"Good night," I told Sam, as I got under the covers, and rested my head up against the pillow. The bed was one of those beds that made out the figure of your body, and it really did feel as though you were sleeping on a cloud. It didn't take long, before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night though, because my leg was aching. I sat up, and grabbed my leg, and tried to think of a way to make it feel better. There wasn't anything in the room though, so I just tried to go back to sleep, but my leg was hurting to much, and it seemed impossible to fall asleep. I got up, and moved over to the chair, and tried to see if that was more comfortable, but it didn't help any. I then got back up, and slowly got back into bed, because I could have made the other bed move when I got into my half, since they were literally right next to each other.

I sat there, looking off at the wall across from me, trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't going to happen. If you have ever had one of those times where you couldn't fall asleep, and you began thinking about things, you will know how it feels. It feels as though nothing is happening, and as though it will be years before something does happen.

I then turned to face towards Sam, who was fast asleep, and I wished she was awake right now. It was tempting to wake her up, but I didn't want to. When I had tried to wake her up in the past when she spent the night at my house, she would wake up, and she was really grouchy, and would usually fall asleep about five minutes after I had woken her up. I turned away from her again, and faced the wall. I got up, and walked to the lava lamp, and turned it on, so it would give me something to do. I stared at the blobs moving around, but I still wasn't getting tired.

Maybe Sasha was awake. Wait, why would I want to go talk to her? She was the only other one I could try to talk to right now, so I decided to try anyway. I got up, limping on my leg, and phased threw the wall. Sasha was sitting on her bed, looking up at the fan, watching it spin around in circles.

"Danny, what are you doing awake?" she asked me, and turned toward me.

"I can't fall back asleep."

"Why?"

"My leg hurts."

"Ah, lift up your pant leg."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I did, and there was a huge lump on my leg, and a bruise.

"That would be the reason why," she told me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I take it you are deciding to give me a chance?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. You don't seem that bad."

"Just because I work for Vlad, doesn't mean I am bad. I have to work for him, because he will kill me if I don't listen to him. He found me, and decided to take me for his own."

"Oh, I wouldn't have went with him."

"Yeah, if I knew how mean he really was, I wouldn't have either."

"So, what are you anyway?"

"Vlad calls me a shape-shifter. I am a ghost, and a human, but I am not exactly human. I can change my forms."

"Yeah, I realized that. But why would you have pretended you were Sam? You do realize that had made me really mad."

"I know it had, but I had to. Vlad made me, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem. If you need to yell at someone, come and yell at me since I am used to it. If you get mad, take it out on me."

"No, if I get mad, I will take it out on Vlad."

"I wouldn't do that Danny. He will do stuff to Sam. He is not scared to hurt her."  
"I know he isn't."

"He is using her against you, and I know it must suck, but you have to just try and deal with Vlad, if you get on his good side, maybe he will be a little nicer to you."

"He has been trying to be nice to me, but I won't let him. He wanted to be my friend, and I refused."

"I wouldn't have passed up that offer."

"I know, now that I think about it, I wish I wouldn't have."

"Maybe you will get lucky, and he will ask you again, and next time, say yes. Then, he might try to arrange better living for you, since you have to ring a bell to go to the bathroom. He has one down the hall, and he has to walk down there with you, and walk you back."

"Wow, uncomfortable there."  
"Yeah, you think? So, about Sam, is she your girlfriend? I mean, you two were sleeping together out in the woods and all."

"No, she isn't."

"Then, you have to like her, right?"

"No."

"Yes you do. We all saw you on TV."

"I know. And she knows, but we aren't dating or anything, why do you ask?"

"Because, I like to talk about that stuff."  
"Why? Shouldn't you be wanting to talk about evil?"

"I am not evil! I am really nice! And I love talking about romance, and relationships and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so, if you don't mind, can we talk about it more?"

"Sure… if that is what you like."

"Ok… have you ever kissed, outside of that thing on TV?"

"Yeah."

"See, I say you two should be a couple. You would look cute together."

"Thanks. Have you ever liked anyone?"

"Never have had the time to really get out and meet people. I have never been to school, only a couple of times, and I never really got to know the people."  
"Oh, that is to bad."

"Yeah, you and Sam are really the only people I have met in a long time."

"What about that party?"

"Oh, in the windows? Those weren't real people, and the people I was with, are just like me, and they aren't even here right now."

"Oh."

"You should head back to bed."

"Yeah, I will." I said, and I went back into the other room, and laid down. After talking for a while, I fell asleep fast.

Ok, sorry that was soooooooo long! Heehee, can't ya tell I was having a fun time writing? Lol. Please review!


	20. Day Off part 1

Once I woke up, Sam was awake to, watching TV again, but she noticed when I was awake.

"Hey, you get good sleep last night?"

"No, I woke up in the middle of the night," I said, as I shifted in my bed, and tried to get up. I closed my eyes tight though in the pain as I sat up. I was even sorer today then yesterday. I then tried to stand up, and I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath then got out of bed as fast as I could. Once standing, I was really sore, and I realized that Vlad was right. He told me I was going to be sore, and he was right. He was on purposely making me hurt though, and I knew it. He said he wasn't scared to hurt me, and he definitely wasn't.

"You Ok?" Sam asked, sensing that I was in pain.

"Yeah, I will be fine."

I then heard the door click open, and Vlad was standing there.

"You are awake finally. Would you like to use the restroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

He waved his hand directing me in the direction of him, and I did as he said, but I moved slowly, and every step hurt like hell.

"You are sore, aren't you?" He asked me once we were in the hallway.

"Yeah."

"I knew you would be. That is why I said I was being nice to you, since you get the day off. Tomorrow you aren't coming to training either, but you are going to hang out with Sasha all day tomorrow to get used to her."

I was relieved that I had gotten to know her a little at least, and it didn't bother me as much. At least I wasn't going to get killed training with Vlad.

Once we got to the bathroom, I went in, and looked in the mirror. My hair was all messy, and I looked miserable. My face didn't even have the normal expression on it, but that was probably because I was trying to keep a straight face, since I was in so much pain. I lifted up my shirt, and there were bruises on my chest, and I turned around, and there was a huge bruise on my back. Looking at it made it feel even worse than it really did feel. I then lifted up my pant legs, and there were even more bruises. Pretty much my whole body was one big bruise, and that would explain why I was hurting so much.

"What are you doing in there?" Vlad asked me suspiciously.

"Just looking at my bruises," I replied honestly.

"Ah, yes, I was guessing you would have a few."

"A few? More like all of me is a big bruise!"

"You will live, it will toughen you up."

Yeah, nice way to toughen me up. I went to the bathroom, and washed my hands, then looked at my back once more. My back was what hurt the most.

I then left the room, and Vlad was standing there waiting.

"All right, lets head back to your room."

We went back without another word, and he locked the door behind me once I was in the room. I sat down on the chair next to Sam, and it hurt so bad to have something pushing against my back. I shifted around in the chair a lot, and couldn't get comfortable.

"Danny, are you going to be Ok?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, I guess."

"I hope you do," Sam said, and she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then sat back down in the position she was in.

"Aww, so cute!" I heard someone say and I turned around and then realized what I had done and it hurt so badly. I whined a little, but not much. It was Sasha, and I should have just known that, but it was a natural thing for me to turn around when I heard someone talk. I wasn't used to Sasha talking, so I had to turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you," she said in a soft voice.

"It's Ok, I'm fine."

Sam looked over at Sasha, and she turned right back around to the TV. I could tell she didn't like Sasha at all, and I think it is because she doesn't like me around other girls at all. She doesn't like me talking to them, or even look at them, mainly because I think she wants to be with me, and she doesn't want anyone else interfering.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked her, since she must have noticed she didn't like her being there.

"Nothing," she lied, and you could tell it was a fake voice, and it had an annoyed touch to it.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's nothing, I just don't want to get in the way."

"You won't get in the way. Don't worry, I won't steal Danny from you," she laughed, obviously sensing what Sam was thinking about. I blushed, and Sam turned around to look at her. She didn't say anything, but she gave her a weird look, and then turned back toward the TV, trying to ignore what Sasha had just said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Sam. I just want to be your friend. And Danny's friend but just a friend. I know you like him, and I would never try to take that away from you."

Sam had heard her most likely, but now she was blushing, but she never turned her head from the TV. She was pretending as though she didn't hear what Sasha was saying, but she was listening. I laughed a little, and then made Sam put her hand up to the side of her face that I could see, as though blocking her face from us being able to see her.

"Sam, stop being a baby. You know you heard me."

Sam turned toward us, her face totally red, and she said, "Yeah, your right."

"Ok, I'm sorry for barging like this, but I wanted to see how you guys acted together, and I couldn't help but say that."

"That's nice to know that you are spying on us!" Sam yelled at her.

"I'm not spying on you. Danny came in and talked to me yesterday, so I thought I would come in and check out how you two were together."

"He was talking to you last night?"

"Yes, he was."

Sam gave me a dirty look, and then folded her arms, and faced towards the TV again. Now I knew she was pissed at me. Sasha left after she had made Sam mad, and then I was left there for all the blames.

"Danny, why were you talking to her last night? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Danny, you know I would wake up if you weren't feeling good," she said, and it didn't sound like she was mad, it sounded more as though she was just worried about me, and as though she wanted me to know she was there for me.

"I didn't know for sure."

She turned the TV off, so that it wouldn't distract her, and she turned in my direction.

"Danny, why didn't you just wake me up? It wouldn't bother me. I'm not mad at you, I just don't get you sometimes."

"When I would wake you up at home…"

"Danny! We aren't home! Things are different! I would wake up now, especially if you couldn't fall asleep. I care for you Danny, way more than Sasha does."

"Sasha was awake though, so I decided to just talk to her. I am going to have to get used to her anyway Sam."

"I know Danny, it's just that I still would rather you come to me than to her, sleeping or not."

"I'm sorry Sam, I just thought of home, and how grouchy you got, and I never though of that."

"Don't say sorry, I should be sorry for yelling at you about it. We should be happy right now since you get to spend the whole day with me."

I smiled, happy that she wasn't going to argue with me anymore.

"It's to bad that we can't do anything though," Sam said, "Being stuck in this room sucks."

"Yeah, your right, but I don't think we would be doing anything today anyway. I can't move anywhere!"

"Poor Danny!" she said, and then reached over and gave me a gentle hug.

I laughed, and she started to laugh too, "Oww, don't make me laugh, it hurts!" I joked, even though really, it did hurt really bad because my rib cages were so sore, and so was my stomach.

"I'll try and not be funny for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"So, do you think we should make another plan to escape?"

"No, I think we are best off staying here. He will hunt us down every time we leave. And I think that next time, he won't be afraid to kill us if he gets the chance. He can't let us get home, because he is afraid that I will tell my parents, and then it will be all over."

"Yeah, but we weren't even heading home."

"He didn't know that though. He figured that is what we were doing."

"Well, he was wrong."

"Yeah, and the only reason why I didn't head home, is because he would try to kill our families too."

"Yeah, except for you mom, right?"

"Yeah."

I moved in my chair a little, because sitting in one place to much hurt so badly. I was totally stiff today, and it was hard to move.

"You can go lay back down if you want."

"No, I will stay here. It is worse when I lay down, then I can't get back up."

"Ok, was just letting you know you don't have to sit here."

"I know I don't have to, I will do what I want," I teased.

"You know what Danny, I enjoy being here with you for the whole day. It seems way different than at home, we seem more close together."

"Probably because we are all that each other has right now."

"Yeah, and because for some reason, I still feel scared."

"Same here, Vlad isn't normal."

"You think?"

"Yeah, but I am trying to say, that he could just decide to kill us all the sudden, with no warning. He is a whacko."

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't worry though Danny, he wants you for something."

"Yeah, and he is allowing Sasha and I to go outside without him supervising. He has you to keep me from going anywhere."

"Danny, I still don't trust her. I could see her running away with you, and leaving me behind."

"Sam! Would you stop with that? Sasha doesn't like me! We have to work together, if I had the choice, I wouldn't work with her either, but she is nice. She won't go anywhere either, because somehow Vlad keeps her around. For whatever reason, I have no idea."

"Probably because no one else wants her. She isn't a trustworthy person."

"To you she might not be, but I think that there is nothing wrong with her."

"Ok Danny, lets just stop talking about your new friend, and try to enjoy ourselves."

"OK, lets do that, because I don't feel like fighting today."

We didn't even get to another topic, and Vlad opened the door.

"Ok you two, get out here so you can eat lunch. Today, I am being nice and letting you eat lunch, because in a way, I feel bad for you Daniel," he said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not hungry," I told him.

"You didn't eat last night either, are you planning on killing yourself? Starving to death? If you die, then Sam dies, because I will have no use for her."

"Fine, I will eat, but I don't trust your food."

"Daniel, why would I want to kill you?"

"Not killing me, I am just scared to eat anything you have made."

"I didn't make it, Sasha did, so if something is wrong with it, you can talk to her about it."

I just ignored him, and I tried to get up, but I was once again extremely stiff. Sam stood up, and held a hand out to me. I smiled, and took ahold of her hand, and she helped me get up. I could barely walk, but I still could. Sam and I held hands on our walk there. Vlad noticed to, but he didn't say anything amazingly….

OK, that is all for now, I know, it kinda just ends in the middle of nowhere… but oh well! 5 reviews pls!


	21. day off part 2

We had arrived at the dinning room, and Sasha was already sitting down waiting for us. The lunch looked like fish, and Sam just stared at it in disgust. I didn't care much for fish either, and I wasn't hungry either. We sat down anyway though, and Sam refused to even look at it.

"What's your problem Sam?" Sasha asked her.

"I hate meat."

"Oh… Sorry, I will cook something else for dinner for you. Or, hold on, I will go get you some fruit. Sasha took a long time to get back with just an apple, but Sam didn't take any notice of it, and she just took one bite out of it, and set it down. I wasn't eating either, and Sasha didn't understand.

"What, do you not like meat too?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"Eat something! Are you at least thirsty?"  
"No."

"OK, suit yourself," she shrugged, and she started to eat. Sam never ate anymore either. Vlad came back in about ten minutes later, and saw our plate still full.

"I told you to eat. If you don't eat, then starve, I really don't care."

I didn't care either. I wasn't going to starve, or at least I didn't feel like I was going to, even though I hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days, but I was just fine.

"All right then, let's get you three back to your room." He said, and I got up slowly. When we were in the hallway, Vlad stuck his foot out and tripped me on purpose. I fell and my face smacked into the floor. That hurt so bad, and I felt a tear go down my cheek from the pain. Sam ran over to me, and she glared at Vlad. She grabbed ahold of my hand, and helped me back up again. Now my stomach hurt even worse from hitting it against the floor, and my back was killing me.

Sam was afraid to touch me at all since she had a high chance of hurting me, so there was really no way she could help me get back. Once we had gotten back into the room, and laid down on the bed immediately so that I could take a break. Sam sat down next to me, and she noticed something wrong.

"Danny, look," she said, pointing at my ribs. You could see them really easily, since my shirt was laying flat against me.

"Maybe Vlad was right, you do need to eat," she said.

I sat up, and leaned against the headrest of the bed, and ran my hand down my rib cages. Without even pushing down the slightest bit, you could have counted my rib cages.

"Feel it," I told her.

She hesitated at first, but then she slowly ran her fingers across my ribs cages, and she just looked up at me afterwards.

"Danny, that isn't a good thing you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can you turn around for a second?" Sam asked me. I nodded, and slowly turned around, and she felt my back too.

"Danny, this is really bad. You are really thin," she said, and she lifted up my shirt to see my back.

"Didn't you look at your back earlier?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you notice your backbone, which is as clear as day?"

"I was to worried about the bruises, and I never noticed."

"At dinner, you had better eat."

"I will, I promise," I said, and Sam dropped my shirt down, and I turned back around to face her again.

"Yeah, you better. I don't want you to starve, I wouldn't know what to do."

"You wouldn't have time to think about what to do without me, because Vlad would kill you anyway. If my life is over, so is yours."

"You have a point. Which is yet another reason for you to not starve."

"I'm not going to starve, I don't feel like I am starving."

"That doesn't mean anything. Anorexic people don't feel like they are starving either."

"I'm not anorexic!"

"Hey, what is your favorite food?" I heard Sasha ask, and Sam and I both looked at her.

"Who me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I can get you whatever you want, Sam is right, you are really skinny."

"I don't know, Ice-cream."

"For dinner?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I can get it for you, but I'm not sure if Vlad is going to like it."

"Well, if he wants me to eat, I am only going to eat ice-cream."

"Fine by me, but it isn't the healthiest you know."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, not really. I will leave you two alone now, I am sorry if it seems like I am spying on you, but I can hear you talking from over in my room."

I smiled at her, and Sam was just looking at me, and not over at Sasha. Sasha left when Vlad opened the door, probably because he was going to serve us an early dinner, even though we had just had lunch, even though we hadn't eaten anything at all.

I turned back to Sam, who was now on her bed, leaning up against her headrest too right next to me. I was tired, and I could feel my eyes getting heavy, but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to sleep when it was my only day off for a week. Even though it would probably help, I didn't want to. I felt my eyes close, and I didn't open them back up until a couple of minutes later, when I caught myself from falling asleep.

"You can sleep you know," Sam told me, "I will wake u up when dinner is done."

"No, I am fine."

"No, you need to sleep. You look miserable."

"Ok, if you insist."

I scooted down and laid down, but didn't cover myself with blankets or anything. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, but then it seemed like right after I felt someone with their hand on my shoulder shaking me really slowly. I opened my eyes, and saw Vlad in the doorway, and noticed it was Sasha waking me up.

"Where is Sam?" I asked, and I jumped up really fast.

"She is already down there," Vlad stated. Sasha lent me a hand, but I didn't take it. I just got up on my own, although it was very painful, I wasn't going to have Sam catching me with Sasha. I went as fast as I could into the other room to make sure Sam was really there, and she was. I sat next to her.

"Hey sleepy. I told you that you needed sleep."

"Your always right."

"I know," and we both laughed.

"What is so funny?" Vlad asked us.

"None of your business," I said, and stopped laughing.

"All right, fine by me. I hope you enjoy your dinner that Sasha said you needed to eat. Are you really that starved? I want to see." He said, and walked over to me.

"No."

"Just pull your shirt tight, I want to see how thin you are."

I pulled my shirt tight, and he laughed.

"Stupid boy. You are going to get yourself killed," he laughed.

I just ignored him, and let go of my shirt to turn back to Sam. Sasha was out soon, and set a huge bowl of ice cream in front of Sam and I.

"You guys can share it," she said and smiled. I returned her smile, and turned toward the table, but even ice cream didn't sound good to eat. Vlad and Sasha sat down on the other end of the table, and they were eating hot-dogs, in which I didn't like anyway. They were already eating, but Sam and I just sat there.

"Danny, you should eat," Sam said, sliding the ice cream in front of me.

"Fine," I said, and I picked up my spoon. I took one bite of it, and I could feel it slid down my throat, and hit my empty stomach. It was cold, but the chocolate tasted really good. I took another bite, but then after that, I stopped eating. It hurt to swallow, and I didn't want to anymore. I just shoved the bowl over to Sam, and sat there.

"You're already done?" Sasha asked me.

"Yeah. It hurts to swallow," I said, and glared at Vlad, to show where the main problem had come from.

"Ok, it's no problem, I am sure you will feel better tomorrow anyhow, and I will cook you breakfast, I am sure Vlad will allow it."

"Yes, just until you get back into shape again," he stated.

Sam ate a lot more than I did, and passed it back over to me, and I took one more bite before we left.

Once back in our room, Sasha stayed in the one room with us, because she wanted to watch TV. Sam and I both just sat on our beds for a while, but then I got tired once again, and laid down to sleep. I had slept for a while, but then woke back up again, when I heard the TV click off. Since I was used to the sound, when it had changed, it woke me up. Sam was still awake though, and I watched as Sasha went into the other room, and Sam came back over to her bed. Most likely, she had been watching TV with Sasha for a while.

"Hey," She said, noticing I was awake.

"Hey. You guys were watching TV?"  
"Yeah."

"You learning how to get along with her finally?"

"Yeah. She isn't as bad as I thought her to be."

"I knew you would figure that out sometime, I said and smiled at her. She just barely smiled, and she laid down on her bed.

"Your tired now I take it?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, you act like it."  
"I'm not tired though. I am just laying down because you are, and I can talk to you better."

"What is there to talk about that is new?"

"Nothing much, since we can't do anything. Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm not as tired, but it is still really sore."

"You'll feel better soon."

"Yeah, I am sure I will," I agreed, although, I didn't know how long it would take. I was guessing within a couple more days, everything would be fine again. Well, not everything, because living with Vlad didn't make things fine again, but my point being.

"So Danny, what do you think you will be doing tomorrow?"  
"I dunno. I probably don't want to know either. I am just spending the day with Sasha though, so it shouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, I hope not, I don't want you to get hurt again. Next time though, he shouldn't hurt you as bad, right?"  
"Well, if he hurts me just as bad, I shouldn't get as hurt as I did this time."

"And if he hurts me worse?"  
"If he hurts me worse, then we are in trouble, but I don't think he will."

"Danny, has it ever occurred to you, that he likes to see you get hurt?"  
"Yes, you're probably right, but you can never tell, he can't hurt me to bad, or else then he might kill me. And once he does that, then I can't work for him anymore."

"Yeah, but do you think he really cares about that though?"

"I dunno, but you wanna talk about something else?" I asked, not wanting to talk about getting killed, or hurting worse than this. I sat up for a second, and grabbed the blankets so I could sleep under them, since the room was cooling off really fast. Sam had climbed into bed with them already on.

"It is freezing in here," I said, and started to shiver, since the temperature had dropped so quickly. It seemed to keep getting colder in the room, and I got up to go see if Sasha's room was like that too.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked me.

"I am going to see if Sasha's room is this cold," I said, and got up. I was still really stiff, but I wasn't really paying attention since it was extremely cold in the room. I went into her room, and it was actually kind of warm in there.

"Hey Danny," she said, and she sat up to look at me.

"Why is it cold in my room?"

"I don't know. I have nothing to do with it. My room is warm, if you two want to stay in here, I will sleep out there."

"But there is only…"

"One bed? Yeah, I know, but you like her, it wouldn't bother you," She said, cutting me off.

"No, it wouldn't, but wouldn't it bother Sam?"  
"It is a queen sized bed hun, I don't think it will bother her at all. Besides, she likes you too, and I know it. I can go get her for you, if you want me to. Here, have a seat on the bed, and I will be right back."

"No, really, we are fine, I just…" But she was gone before I could finish my sentence. Now, I was going to be embarrassed. I didn't even sit down, because I was going to explain to Sam that it wasn't my idea at all.

I saw Sasha bring Sam in, and Sam was still shivering from the other room, but she soon stopped, and she looked at me.

"You two have fun," Sasha said to us, and went through the wall.

"It wasn't my idea, it was hers!" I told her as soon as Sasha left.

"Oh well," Sam said, as though she actually liked the idea. I did too, in a way, but I thought for sure she would feel uncomfortable.

"Danny, we have slept together before, and besides, it is warm in here."

I just nodded, and Sam got under the blankets first, and I laid on the outside next to her. We never said anything else, and we fell asleep. I fell asleep wondering what we were going to do tomorrow…

All righty! And before how u said I get more than 5 reviews, I know, I usually do, but not all the time, and I am used to saying that so, yeah… anyhow… 5 reviews! Lol. Next Chapter is going to be interesting, this one was a little slow.


	22. Day With Sasha

When I had woken up in the morning, I found myself sleeping right next to Sam. Sam was facing towards me, with her hand resting on my chest. I moved one of my arms to see if I was still sore, and it was a big improvement since yesterday. I could actually flex my arms without hardly any pain at all today, and I knew it would probably be an all right day. Whatever I was going to be doing with Sasha today though, I have no idea, so there is no telling if I am going to be having fun today, but at least Sasha seemed to be fairly nice. Although, I knew that we would probably be doing a lot of Vlad's work though, but I was fine with that, at least I didn't have to train with him until tomorrow, so I could rest a little longer.

"Danny, time to get up," I heard Sasha holler as she came through the wall. She noticed Sam lying next to me, and she smiled at me. I just went intangible through the bed, so I wouldn't wake Sam up, even though I was surprised she didn't wake up from Sasha yelling into the room. Once we got into the other room, Sasha sat down on one of the chairs.

"You might want to bring her out here you know, because she is going to get really bored in there."

"Hey, did you have anything to do with that air?" I asked her suspiciously.

"What, the coldness? No, why?"

"I dunno, just seems like something you would do," I said, and I went into the other room so I could get Sam. I was feeling a lot better today, and I was hardly sore at all, which seemed weird for me to heal that fast, but it was a good thing, so I wasn't going to worry about it to much.

"Sam," I said to her, and shook her gently. She slowly opened her eyes, and she yawned, then stretched.

"Were you even sleeping?" I asked her.

"Yeah, kind of, I woke up after I noticed you were gone, but then I drifted back off to sleep again, it is hard to tell if it is day out or not since there are no windows," she said, looking around the dark room.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you probably want in the other room, right? Because Sasha and I have to get going in a few minutes."

"Yeah, that would be nice," she yawned and then stood up out of bed, and once again stretched.

"I take it you slept good?"

"Yes, and you look a lot better today Danny."

I smiled at her, and then took her through to the other room, where Sasha was still waiting for me.

"Ok, lets get going," she rushed, and took my hand after she had gotten up. Sam ignored it, and just watched as we left through the door. Vlad was on the other side, and he nodded at us, but didn't say anything. Sasha led me to the back door, which was made totally of glass, and it actually looked pretty cool, but as long as I was in Vlad's house, I wasn't admiring any of his things. She opened the door, and slammed it, and I squinted expecting it to shatter into pieces.

"Don't worry, because even if it did, I would laugh since Vlad would have to buy another one," she told me, as she still lead me in the direction of a barn.

"Where are we going?"

"To get horses, we aren't working today, Vlad just wants us to use this day for you to get to know me better, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know how to ride a horse."

"Yes you do, it isn't that hard. When you want to turn to the left, you pull the reigns to the left to the right, you pull them to the right. When you want to go, you gently kick the horse's side with your foot and the harder you kick, the faster it will move. When you pull back on the reigns, the horse will stop."

"Ok, I think I have it," I replied, a little worried about falling off of the horse.

"Don't worry, the horses are all good, they aren't mean or anything. Besides, it is really fun to ride them, and we can talk on the way, huh?"

"Yeah, fine by me."

Sasha opened up the huge barn doors, and you could hear horses neighing inside the building, and hooves hitting the floor.

"How much horses does he have?"

"There are forty in here, and you can pick your own. Although, I was going to suggest our horse named Sam," She laughed.

"Yeah, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Actually, really, she is a good horse, want me to show you her?"  
"Sure," I agreed, and followed her down rows of horses. She stopped at a black horse, and pointed at her, "That is Sam, the only black horse we have. Well, the only pitch black horse. This horse has not one other color on it."  
"Wow, weird," I said, but didn't want that horse. Yes, it's name was Sam and all… but I wasn't going to be having things named after her.

"You don't want her?"

"Not really."

"That's fine, you can go look, and let me know which one you like, because you will probably pick out the one horse that is hyper."

"There is one horse, huh? I bet I can find it."  
"You go ahead and try," she said, and I saw that she was getting out a horse next to Sam, "But you aren't getting it, because I have him right now," She said, and led the horse over to an area where everything was hanging on a wall, including saddles, reigns, ropes and everything else that you just might need for a horse one day. The horse she had was really pretty, he was brown, with black speckles all of him, and he had a white patch around his eye. I looked at him, for a few minutes, but then decided to walk around, and find a horse for myself. I saw the horse I rode on the day I came here, and her name was Misty. I didn't even want to think about that day, so I passed by her really fast, choosing not to remember that day.

I turned a corner, and saw a horse that caught my interest right away. Her name was Phantom, and she was all black, with a white stripe going down her back, and the tips of her mane and her tail were also white. She had one green eye, and a bright blue eye that was really bright against the black fur. She was a pretty horse, and I opened up the stall, and she backed away to the corner.

"Having troubles?" I heard Sasha ask, and she came walking up behind me with her horse.

"Why is she backing away?"

"I don't know, I have never even rode this horse before. She has never allowed you to put anything on her, so I thought for it to be a bad idea to try anything. You have just picked out the weirdest horse in the barn," she laughed. I was determined though, so I stepped inside the pen, and stuck my hand out, but didn't get to close to the horse. The horse slowly moved her head forward to sniff my hand, and then she stepped forward to me. Once by my side, I pet her, and she was really soft. Her fur wasn't rough like other horses, it was more like a velvet feeling, which was really weird, since I had never known of a horse with fur like that before. The horse bent down on the floor, and waited for something. I looked up at Sasha confused.

"She wants you to get on her I think," she told me, although she didn't sound as though she was to sure of it either.

"But I don't have a saddle or anything!"  
"Get on her, she doesn't like them, just try it," she suggested, and shrugged.

I looked at Sasha a little concerned, but then I hoped onto the horses back and she stood up. I lost my balance and had to grab ahold of her neck to keep my support. She didn't seem to mind, and Sasha just smiled at me, and kicked her horse's side to make it move. She rode it out of the barn, and my horse just followed, as though she knew where I wanted to go. She caught up to Sasha, and her horse really fast, and we were riding next to each other. When the river came along though, Sasha stopped, and so did we.

"You like this?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it is cool, but I wish I could control her!"

"You can, you can make her run, because I know you can kick that horse's side."

"Yeah, but left and right?"

"Figure it out on your own, I am sure you can," she said, and kicked her horses side again, but this time, mine just stood there, as though she wanted me to figure it out.

"You are one weird horse, do you know that?" I asked her, as though she was going to reply, and she just neighed at me, and I kicked her side, and she went running really fast after Sasha and her horse. I held onto her neck tight, until we slowed down.

"You okay?" Sasha laughed at me.

"Yes, but can you explain to me why we are riding horses, when we aren't even getting to know each other?"  
"We will, we can talk right now," She said, slowing her horses pace down, so it was easier to talk.

"What are we going to talk about now?" She asked me.

"I don't know, whatever you want to talk about."

"Ok, then if we are going there, I want to know about your life a little. Did you have any sisters, or brothers?"

"Yeah, I have a sister named Jazz. Which, she is probably worrying about me right now," I said, and for the first time, remembered about her, and how her and my parents were probably looking for me.

"Oh, did you guys like each other?"  
"She got annoying, because she was always getting into my business, but now that I think about it, if she would have know about Vlad and all that, at least she would know where I went. I should have told her more," I said, and got mad at myself. Why was I being such a jerk to my sister, who was only trying to help all the time? She was like a friend to me, and I am sure if I tried to like her, she would have been really nice.

"Ok, we can get off of that, how about Sam and You?"

"Haven't we talked about this before?"

"Yes, but why not talk about it more? I just want to know more about you and Sam, that is all."

"I don't want to talk about that either right now. Why can't we talk about you for a change? Why does it have to always be about me?"  
"Ok, you want to know about me, there is nothing left to know about me! I am just a kid who can't live a normal life, that is about all."

"Fine, we can talk about me, but not about the people I am involved with, Ok?"  
"All right, we don't have to talk about that. If you want to, we can talk about your interests if you would like. Just tell me some things about yourself."

"There isn't anything I would like to tell you. We aren't like friends or anything you know. I don't trust you learning about me still."

"What has gotten into you all of the sudden Danny? You used to think I was just fine!"

"I don't know what came over me," I said, and I got confused. I didn't even want to say those things, but something was telling me to say them.

"You are kind of weird Danny," she said, and turned away from me.

"No, Sasha, really, I'm sorry, I don't know what that was all about."

"Danny, look at your horses eyes," she said, changing the subject, and Phantom's eyes were both glowing brightly.

"Wow, that is weird," I said, but then changed to something else, "You want to stop and sit down somewhere to talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, why not," she said, and we hopped off of our horses, and I noticed how dark it had gotten.

"What time is it?" I asked her, looking at the sunset.

"It is 8:30, how fast time flies, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess," I said, confused. That was really weird, because just a few minutes ago, it was bright out. Sasha and I sat down on the grass, and she turned to me.

"Danny, have you ever liked any other girls, other than Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Because, I was wondering… would you kiss me?"

"No, I can't Sasha."

"Ok, I will be right back," she said, and she left into the woods, came back, and looked like Sam, but I knew it was Sasha.

"Sasha!"

"Come on, it will be no different, I promise. I have never kissed a guy before in my life! Please Danny, just this once? No one will know."

"Sasha… I think it is time to go back home, I am to be back by nine, remember?"  
"That is Vlad's schedule Danny, not ours. I can keep you as long as I would like to. IN fact, after you kiss me, we can go back, Ok?"

"Fine, but it is going to be fast," I told her, and didn't even want to think of betraying Sam.

"That is fine by me," She said, and she put her arms around me and pulled me in, to kiss me. When she kissed me, it was just like Sam's kiss though, as though Sasha could copy everything from someone and I totally forgot I was kissing Sasha. I returned her kiss, and put my arms around her too, but then I realized what I was doing. I broke free from her, and stepped back.

"You like my kiss?" Sasha asked me.

"How do you do that?"  
"Because, I can do that if I want to. I like your kiss Danny. Maybe you should ditch Sam. I think we would be good together, don't you?"  
"No, there is no way," I said, and headed back towards my horse, wanting to get out of there.

"Come on Danny," she said, and she walked up to me, and grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Sasha, stop it, what is wrong with you all the sudden? You used to like Sam with me!"

"I'm sorry Danny," she said, but then she leaned over and kissed me again, but this time I pushed her away. Phantom got up, and her eyes glew.

"Danny, what is wrong with you?"

"The question is, what is wrong with you Sasha?" I said, heading over to Phantom, but Sasha followed me still, and Phantom didn't like it. She walked in between the two of us, and I was a little surprised about it. Why did this horse want to protect me so badly, when I didn't even know the horse that much yet?

I hopped up on her, and she started to run away from the scene, as though she knew what I wanted. She wasn't headed back to Vlad's place though, she was running into the woods…

Ok, there it is! Big surprise coming next, and I need 5 reviews please!


	23. Found Secret

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I asked Phantom, as though she was going to respond to me. She just kept on running, and she picked up her speed after I talked to her. I just sat there, holding onto her neck really tight, scared of falling off of her.

"Can you slow down!" I hollered to her, but she just kept on running, and I could hear her hoofs hitting the floor really hard. I could hear her breathing hard too, but she just kept on running fast, as though someone was chasing her, but when I turned around, there was nothing there. I could feel the air hitting my face really fast, and it was getting cold, especially this late in the evening, when it was already getting cold as it was. Soon, her pace slowed down to a gallop, as we ran along a road. It wasn't a main road obviously, because there wasn't any cars as of yet, but she was taking me somewhere.

She was on the road now, and the sound of her hoofs hitting the pavement sounded cool, but I soon forgot about that, when a car actually did come, and it was heading right for us. I closed my eyes, and when I heard the car driving past, I opened them, and we were just fine. I must have made us intangible from being scared.

"You need to be careful," I sighed, relieved that I was still alive. Why hadn't I thought about actually making us intangible though? I guess it was a good thing that I 'accidentally' went intangible, or else we would have both been dead. I was still confused as to wear she was taking me, and I looked at our surroundings, and all it was, was a road out in the middle of nowhere, that stretched out as far as I could see with absolutely nothing around it except woods.

She soon slowed down to a steady gallop, probably because she was getting tired, or because she decided there was no point in running so fast. I didn't know where she was taking me, or why, but I had to get back to Vlad's, or else he would kill Sam. I didn't even want to think of that, but for now, I was going to just let the horse take me wherever she was leading me, but then return later.

"You are really weird, you know that? Although, I guess I can't say I am all that normal when I am talking to a horse, but you get my point, if you know what I am saying,"

The horse then nodded it's head up and down, and I was shocked, to the point where I let go, and fell off of her, and landed flat on my back on the ground. It hurt like hell, and I totally forgot about the horse nodding it's head for the moment. When she returned, she leaned her head down, so that I could grab ahold of her, and when I did, she lifted me back up off the ground. I stiffly brushed myself off, and she just looked at me, and I returned her glance.

"You know what… You are truly weird," I said, ignoring my aching back, and she leaned down for me to climb back on top of her.

"Promise me you won't let me fall again?" I asked her, and she shook her head from left to right.

"That makes me feel a lot safer on you!" I teased, and climbed back onto her, and she turned around, and just trotted now, as though she didn't want me to get hurt if I was to fall off again, or either she could care less if I got hurt, and she was just enjoying the walk. It was dark out, so it wasn't very easy to see things around me, even though even if I tried to see things, all it was, was woods all the way around us, so there wasn't much to think about seeing.

"Look, I need to get back to Sam, or else Vlad will kill her you know," I told her finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, and I was starting to get cold.

She shook her head from left to right, and then she turned into the woods.

"Wait a minute, where are you taking me? I don't want to go into the woods! You will get us lost!" But all she did in reply, was shook her head saying 'no' since all she could do was say yes or no. At least she was smart enough to know what I was talking about, but I wished she could talk. I just sighed, and continued on, since there really wasn't much I was going to do about it.

We continued on for what seemed like hours, and my eyes were getting heavy, and I could feel myself start to fall asleep because of the slow, steady pace we were going at. Phantom didn't mind going on though, but I was really tired, and I had no idea what time it was. The only thing that was keeping me awake, was the fact that I was so cold, I was shivering. We weren't in the warmest place in the world, and I was freezing. Phantom soon just stopped walking, and she leaned down, telling me to get off. I got off of her, and she laid down. I was deciding she wanted to sleep, so I laid down up against her, curled up in a ball to try and stay warm. It didn't take much for me to fall asleep though, but when I woke up, it was still dark out, and I could feel Phantom breathing on me.

"What do you want," I mumbled, and I swiped at her, but she just opened her mouth, and grabbed ahold of me by the shirt, and lifted me up off the ground.

"Hey! Do you mind?" I asked her, fully awake now, and she knelt down again.

"I don't feel like it, let me get some more sleep!" I yelled at her, being grouchy from only getting a little bit of sleep. She didn't seem to mind it though, because she once again grabbed me with her mouth, and threw me onto her back, and then she stood up, and began to run fast, probably knowing it was the only way to get me to hold on, and not fall asleep. It was still freezing out, and with the wind blowing on me, it felt as though I was going to freeze up at any moment now. The trees were going by briskly, and they were just a blur to my eyes as she went through the trees swiftly. It was amazing how easily she could dodge the trees rushing towards us, and how fast we were moving. I was still puzzled though as to where she was leading me, but I was guessing she found it important, because she just kept on going. But the reason she woke me wasn't because she wanted to get a move on, I think something had scared her, because she was pushing her hardest to run, and she would look behind her every so often, so out of curiosity, I looked behind too, and it was Sasha, on her horse.

How did she know where we were, and why did she care so much about finding me? Her horse and her seemed to be falling behind slowly though, because Phantom was extremely athletic, and she could move faster than Sasha horse by a long shot. Also, Sasha's horse was slowed down due to the fact that it needed to be able to dodge the trees, while Phantom just kept on running and dodging the trees as though it was nothing.

I kept my head turned, so that I could see how far behind us Sasha was, and I realized, she had somehow caught up, and Phantom too realized it, and I realized, that Phantom was going through the trees! That wasn't my fright that allowed us to go through the trees, Phantom was a halfa too! No wonder why she had the name, I should have found that out a long time ago…

But, she wasn't the only one though, because Sasha's horse was also going through the trees, and she was catching up fast, because Phantom was slowing down slightly, probably because she was getting worn out from running so fast, so far. Sasha on the other hand, was being smart, and kept her horse at a fast pace, but not to fast to the point where she was wearing the horse out, so she could keep the same pace. I couldn't control my horse though, so it was Phantom that had made the mistake. Phantom all the sudden jumped, but kept her feet moving and we were soon in the air, but she was still running. Sasha on the other hand, stayed on the ground, which meant that her horse wasn't really going through the trees, it was just her.

I looked below me, and thought about how lucky I was that I had been able to escape from her, but of course, she was following me, but why was Vlad still chasing me, when he had Sam?

"Phantom, why are they still chasing us?" I asked her, and she just shook her head up and down, as though I was asking a question.

"I wish you could talk. Why are they chasing us when they have Sam?"

She shook her head from left to right, as though saying no.

"What are you saying, they don't have Sam?"  
She shook her head up and down…

Ok, this was a little short, but hey, I thought I would leave you at that. The next Chapter is going to have some mixed feelings, some happy and some sad.


	24. accident

Phantom continued to walk, and we soon ended up on a dirt path. When she was walking, dirt flew up in clouds because she was dragging her feet in an effortless manner. Obviously, she wasn't caring about someone behind us anymore, because she wasn't moving fast at all. She had probably worn herself out, or either she didn't want to waste any energy, unless it was an emergency. I was still puzzled, because it seemed as though according to her, Sam wasn't with Vlad. But then how was Sam there that whole time?

I started to fall asleep, due to the sleep shortage. My eyes were heavy, and they would close, but then as soon as I realized I was falling off of Phantom, I would wake back up again, and the same thing would happen over and over again.

When I started to drift asleep though, the next time, I popped up, and saw a village in front of me. I sat up straight, and looked at the village, and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things. Of course, I wasn't, but what was this place? They were cabins, and there were only five of them. They looked like actual cabins though, built from wood, and they were pretty cool looking. That is what I had wanted to live in, was a cabin in the woods, instead of living in the city. Of course, I wouldn't know Sam, or Tucker, or anyone that I know except my family if I lived out in the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked Phantom, and she headed for the cabin towards the back, and entered it. I saw Sam in there, and Sam ran up to me.

"How did you get here?" I asked her, without even really paying attention to the fact that I was back with her.

"Phantom took me here," she replied, and she rubbed Phantom's forehead.

"But… how?"

"She came and got me, and we got here really fast, I don't know how she did it. I didn't think it was that far from Vlad's house," she admitted.

"Really? It took us a couple of days to get here. It can't be to close to Vlad's, or he would get here really easily."

"Yeah, I know, but Phantom has this place well hidden, and so do the people that live here."

"There are people that live here?"  
"Well, one person, because you can rent these cabins."

"How do people find their way here?"  
"I don't know," Sam shrugged, and she went behind me, and hopped up onto Phantom behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"We're going for a ride," she smiled, and phantom took off, as though she knew what we wanted, or what Sam wanted.

Sam clutched onto my stomach, and leaned up against my back, because she needed something to hold onto with Phantom's high speeds. My stomach got stiff, because it felt weird with her touching my stomach, but then I relaxed after a few minutes, realizing that after all, it was only Sam. Ok, not ONLY Sam, but you know what I mean.

We went alongside a river, and I stared at it. The water was sparkling under the sunlight, and it looked really pretty, and it seemed nice to know I was in a good place. I turned my head to look back at Sam, and she smiled at me.

"Nice around here, isn't it?" She asked me. I smiled back at her, "Yeah, nice to be away from all the trouble."

"Definitely that," she laughed.

Phantom came to a sudden stop, and she knelt down to let us off under a big tree. The wind was blowing Sam's hair, and mine, and she placed her hands up to the side of her face to hold her hair back. We sat under the tree, which was right in front of the water. I removed my shoes, and stuffed my socks inside of them, and placed my feet into the cold water. I didn't care that it was cold though, the rushing water felt good. Sam did the same thing and we sat there next to each other. She stuck her hand on top of mine, and we both looked at each other. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

"There is nothing like hanging out with you, in peace," I told her, relieved that I was no longer in Vlad's control, and I even forgot about him for a while.

"Same here," she said, and I looked into her eyes, and she looked back into mine. Phantom then walked up beside me, and nudged the side of my head, so that my mouth pressed up against Sam, and we both closed our eyes, and kissed.

"Thanks for the help," I told Phantom after we had broken apart from our bind. Phantom neighed, and I pet her head. Of course, I was joking, I didn't need her help, and she knew it too, but she probably felt as though she was helping in some way or another.

Sam and I got up though, and hopped back on Phantom, because we didn't want to sit there all day. Phantom was running fast. Sam and I were just enjoying the ride though, and it felt good to have Sam sitting behind me now.

Phantom started to slow down, and we came up to a bridge, and Phantom was hesitant of crossing it. I looked uneasily at it too, because it didn't look very sturdy, especially for a horse to be crossing, with two people on it's back. Under the bridge, was a huge drop off, and the river below looked like just a drop of water from the distance. Phantom went right on ahead though, and she stuck one hoof on the bridge, and I grasped her neck hard. She could sense my fear, and stepped back. I could feel Sam's nails digging into my stomach too.

"Phantom, not such a good idea," I told the horse, and she looked behind us, and I realized Sasha was there, which meant Phantom was ready to do stupid things. She started to run, and I heard the bridge snap and then blackness…

Ok, short, but that was a good place to stop it, or I thought it was at least. Suspenseful! 5 reviews for me to continue please 


	25. What Happened?

Blackness covered me. I didn't feel anything. I remembered catching a glimpse of Sam, Phantom and I falling apart from each other, looking for something to hold onto, but that was all. It changed from darkness, but then I saw light…

One of my eyes opened up slowly, and painfully. I looked up to see someone standing there. I couldn't tell who though. I tried to move, but I couldn't. What had happened to me? I tried to move my mouth, to ask what was going on, but my mouth was unable to move. I couldn't feel anything throughout my body, I could just see straight up.

"Your awake?" I heard a voice ask, and I moved my eye over, to see someone familiar. My sister. I could tell because of her voice, he smile, the look on her face. It seemed like forever since the last time I had seen her.

"Oh, sorry, you can't talk." She said, She didn't talk like my sister though, Jazz would have acted differently. She left my side, and I wanted to see what was going on around me. I wanted to know what was happening. I didn't know what was going on at all, and it bugged me. Where was I? Was anyone else here?

Just then, I saw the evil, sneaky, face. The face I hated to see, never wanted to see again. It was Vlad's face. Vlad was here, then why was my sister here?

"Ah, your alive. I figured you had gotten yourself killed. Luckily, you survived."

I wanted to ask him, even ask HIM what was going on, but I couldn't. I was stuck in that position, and couldn't feel the rest of myself.

"Ah, you want to know what happened I suppose? Sasha found you falling off of a bridge. Your girlfriend and that dang horse falling with you. You could have saved yourself, but I guess you weren't thinking. The horse did save itself, barely, but I put an end to that horse. As for your girlfriend…"

Sam… What had happened to her? She had to be Ok.

"Well… I won't tell you, just to be mean, you foolish child," he teased me, as though he couldn't even care about the fact that laying right in front of him, was someone that couldn't move at all.

"I would have taken you to the doctors, but then they would have asked for your name, and to much personal stuff, and then I would be in trouble. Instead, I just wrapped you up a little, and hoped for the best."

What was he doing? Why was he torturing me like this, teasing me, not letting me know exactly what was going on.

"I shouldn't have even saved you, because for all I know, you might not even live. At least in your last moments of life, if you don't live, you would have seen me. No one else, just me. I could have used you, you would have been helpful, but you ran away from me. You put yourself in this position, and now you have to get yourself out. Think Halfa, if you can escape this one, I will let you go, and never bug you again. If you manage to escape out of this room, bye! I will never see you again. If not then, I will still feed you, tube feed you, regular feed you, whatever I have to do, because I refuse to make you starve, as of you have broken a lot of bones from being so thin."

What was he talking about? I wanted out of here. If I could escape, it would be over, I could return home, there would be no more problems, but what happened to my feeling? Why couldn't I move at all? If I could move, I would escape. I would find Sam, and get out of here. What about Sam though…. Was she Ok? If she wasn't, I would rather stay here and die. I would rather die and let her live.

"Your horse, is no longer, to let you know. You will never see that thing anymore. As for Sam, you will have to find out on your own. You escape, she is in the room next to you, dead, or alive. You don't escape, you will die without knowing what happened to her. I don't make the choice, you do. If you can pull through this, then I find you a true soldier Daniel. I believe you would deserve to escape if you live through this," he taunted, and with that, he disappeared out of site.

Sasha was in the room soon after him. She was Jazz, because Jazz wasn't here. I knew it was her, because I wasn't home, Jazz would get me out of here.

"Danny, I can help. You had to have broken something. Blink once for yes, twice for no, Ok? I am going to ask you some simple questions. Can you feel anything at all?"  
I blinked twice. It was hard to blink. I didn't know how I was doing it, because it wasn't exactly easy to tell.

"Look Danny, I am going to get you out of here. We are both escaping from here."  
I blinked twice again. Vlad said for ME to escape. If I didn't, Sasha would take me, leave Sam behind, and Vlad would say I didn't do it on my own. He was like that, anyway to say I didn't do it fairly, he would use it for an excuse.

"You don't want me to help? No help, and you are going to die you know."  
I blinked once, indicating yes, and she walked away, without saying one more word. No one else entered. I wanted to know if Sam was fine. Vlad was doing that just to put torture on my long wait. What was going to happen to me? Maybe I would die. Maybe Sam was already dead, and I would see her again soon. There was no telling… I didn't know what to think. Maybe I was dead already, just not actually dead.

_5 days later…_

I didn't know how much time had passed, but my legs, arms, everything was tingling. I was getting my feelings back, and my other eye was opening. Vlad had tube fed me, obviously, and he still was going to until I could actually move. I could move though. I lifted my arm, my movements were working again. My arm hurt so badly though, to the point were I was crying from moving it. Maybe that was one of my broken bones Vlad was talking about. I moved the other one, and it hurt like hell also. My legs could move to, and they both hurt. Why did I have to live after that. Why couldn't I have just died when I fell, it would have been painless. I wouldn't have even known what had hit me.

I started to sit up, and it hurt so bad. My stomach was sore, my back, everything was sore. Everything felt weird, and hurt. I ignored it though. I was strong, I had to know how Sam was. Once I managed to sit up, I leaned against the back of the bed, because I needed to rest. Luckily, there was a backrest. I looked at myself, all down my legs, my arms, everything looked wrong. My arms and legs looked like they were broken. How was I supposed to move at all? It was hard enough siting up, how was I supposed to get up and walk out of this room?

I heard clicks on the floor in the hall. They didn't sound like a human walking though, it sounded like… a horse. The hoofs hitting the ground… Phantom. I could tell it was her. I tried once again to talk, but nothing came out.

I soon saw the figure of Phantom, coming through the door. When she came up though, she didn't look like she had before. She was an actual ghost now. Vlad had killed her, but she was still here.

She bobbed her head up and down, and walked up next to me, and made it level for me to climb on her back.

"Th…a…" I let out, my voice raspy, my throat hurting. I couldn't talk very well, and it hurt to do so.

She nodded, knowing what I meant, sensing my pain, like she had before. She could tell when I wanted something, what I wanted, what was going on, everything with me. How was I going to climb on her back though? I slid over slowly, and it had to have taken me at least 15 minutes to get all the way onto her back. I couldn't use my arms at all, because they were obviously broken, as well as one of my legs.

Phantom moved very slowly, and I tried my hardest to use my hands. The only bone that didn't seem to be broken, was my neck bone, and my backbone. I could sit up straight, although it hurt, and I could keep my head held up just fine. Phantom just walked through the wall, into the next room, and there was Sam, she didn't seem hurt at all.

"Oh my gosh," she said, and walked up to me.

"Danny. Phantom saved me, left you because she couldn't get to you in time, I thought…" She started to cry, and she walked up to me. I nodded my head slowly, to show I was going to be Ok, at least until we got somewhere half safe for me.

"Phantom, we need to get him to the closest hospital," she told the horse, and phantom nodded her head, and Sam hopped on her back behind me. She grabbed ahold of me, so I wouldn't have to hold on, and he gentle hands made me feel safe. I felt safe in her hands no matter what. Luckily, she wasn't hurt.

Phantom phased through the wall, and started to gallop, reluctantly, but she had to move a little fast. We weren't even at the same place we were before, this placed looked totally different. It was totally engulfed in pine trees that towered over the top of the huge house. It smelt like pine all over the place too, and I had no idea where we were at, but at the moment, I didn't care. I was getting short of breath, from all the moving around, with the millions of problems I had. I breathed in and out, but my breathing was slowing down a little, and each breath seemed to take longer and longer.

"Danny, are you Ok?" Sam asked, concerned, since she could tell of the change in my breathing. I nodded slowly, although that was a lie, because I wasn't exactly Ok.

We came up to a town, and Phantom stopped for a minute to look around, and then she started off to the right, heading for the hospital. When she walked into the parking lot, people were driving out of it, and they were staring at us, which made me feel uncomfortable.

Phantom stopped by the door, and knelt down. People walking out of the building also got their share of stares in too. Sam hopped off first, and then she helped me to get off, which was easier than getting in. I could hardly walk though, due to the major damage of my legs, but I managed to make it into the building, where at once nurses immediately saw that I was in bad condition, because two of them standing in the main lobby came running up to us.

"What happened?" One of them asked Sam immediately.

"We had an accident… a bridge broke on him," she said truthfully, trying to maintain her tears, since the nurses didn't look as though they were to certain of me even being alive.

One of them pulled out a walkkie talkie, and said, "We need emergency care, right now," and then set it down on her side.

"We will take him to the back, can he walk?"

"Not… very good."

"All right then," she said, and walked off into another room, and returned with some people that had one of those beds with wheels on it. They helped me up into it, and I lifted one of my hands up just high enough to wave bye to Sam. Last I saw of her before leaving, was tears streaming down her face, and she lifted up a hand, to wave to me, then she turned, not able to look at me any longer.

They took me back into a room that had emergency written around it, and two doctors came rushing into the room for assistance.

"What happened?" One of them asked, and all I could see of him, was his dark green eyes, the rest of him was covered up by his uniform.

"His friend out there said that he fell off a bridge…"

"Suicide?" The guy asked, shocked at how someone could just happen to fall of a bridge.

"Said the bridge broke."

"How much does he weigh?"

"I dunno. He looks underweight to me," the nurse responded, looking back at me, then to the doctor.

"Yeah, he does. How could it snap on him then?"

"I don't know. Kids these days just do whatever they want, because they figure, it would never happen to me! I know, my daughter is that way. I will have to use this as an example for her," she smiled. Of course, she wasn't worried about me at all, I was just another patient that she was making money off of. The other nurse that didn't come back with me looked more worried she was the one that was concerned about me in the first place. The one doctor that was talking also looked a little concerned, and sounded a little concerned.

"Well, let's take some x-rays first, he looks like he has a number of broken bones."

"You don't think we should put him under? I mean, he looks like he is in pain," the nurse suggested, actually sounding concerned for the first time.

"No, because we can't have him under to long, and he will have to be for surgery."

"Good point. Sorry kid, it will be an hour or so before surgery."

Did I look like I wanted surgery? Ok… I guess I needed it, but still. It wasn't as though I was going to plain because I wasn't getting it till later, because at least now, I was able to just lay there, with no problems at all, I could just relax, and try to forget about the pain.

They rolled me over to the x-ray room, and took a number of x-rays, which took about 20 minutes, and then they were discussing them in the back room. But I really didn't care what they were talking about right now, at least I didn't have to move anywhere, since it hurt like hell to even move a little bit.

Soon though, I was rolled into the surgery room, where it was lined with tons of utensils they would need for a surgery. I am sure they had a million bones to repair.

"All right, we will just put you under, and you will wake up, and be in your own personal room."  
Soon enough, I was put under, and everything just seemed as though I was sleeping, and there was nothing to worry about anymore.

I woke up later, and was in a room, like I was told. There was the bed I was laying in, and a sofa, for visitors to sit on, and Sam was sitting there, waiting for me to wake up I'm sure, because as soon as she saw that I was awake, she came running to my side.

"Danny! I was so worried about you! It has been 8 hours since you left my side, and I was worried the whole way."

"That…Long?" I asked slowly. My throat still hurt, and I looked down to see that there was a cast around my neck.

"Broken…neck?" I choked out.

"No, they just said that should be on for a week or so, and then it can be removed. They said that your neck wasn't broken, but damaged enough," she smiled at me, her eyes twinkiling, as they began to fill with tears.

"What else?"

"Both of your arms have numerous breaks in them, and same with your legs. Your rib cage was broken in a number of areas too, and that is why you might have a hard time breathing."

"Wow, when… do I get… out?"

"They said it will be probably 3-4 weeks, because you had so much damage done, but at least we are safe here from Vlad, right?"  
"I don't… know."

"What do you mean Danny? He can't come into a hospital to retrieve you!"  
"Yes… he will… if he wants to."

"No… that isn't possible Danny… I just got you back!"  
"He said if I escaped… I could be free… but I don't believe what he said."

"He has to stick to his word, right?" Sam asked, and when she blinked, a tear strided down her cheek, and she lifted up her hand to wipe it away.

"Not in all… cases. Don't worry though… you will be fine at least… I hope."

"Danny… Are you Okay? Maybe you should stop talking."

"Why? Whats… wrong with me?"

"I dunno… something just doesn't look right about you. Maybe you should get more rest, you looked tired," she cried out, and turned around to wipe away the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"What are you… hiding Sam?"

"The doctors… they had bad news…"

Cliffy! YAY! Lol. Sad chappy, huh? Anyhow.. please review for your next Chappy! This story has changed so many times… rofl. Keeps getting longer and longer.. and I think of more ideas to keep it going, and I will keep it going as long as I have fans  Please review anyhow! Oh... and just to let you all know, you have read a total of 47 pages after you have read this. Long, huh? Heehee. Just thought you might like to know that!


	26. One Last Breath

"What?" I asked her nervously.

"Well… they said you were lucky you lived, and you are lucky if you survive without any problems. They said you could have been paralyzed, and still have a chance. Also, they don't know how well your broken bones are going to mend up, and it could leave permanent damage."

"Like what?"  
"Well, a number of things, I guess. They also said you had a lot of blood loss, which is why you are on a drip, and you are way under weight, which is worrying them, and they want to talk to your parents. But they can't… I guess they are thinking it is your parents doing it to you."

"My… temporary guardian did…"

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't say anything about that."

"You think…. I will be Ok?"

"I don't know Danny…I hope so though," she sighed uncertainly. From her tone though, it didn't seem as though things were all right. I shifted in my place, and looked at my arms, and they were totally covered in a cast, which made it impossible to move them. My legs too, were in a cast I was guessing, but I couldn't see them.

"Do I look horrible?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you look pretty bad. I called up your house last night Danny, and Jazz picked up the phone, and everyone was worried about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them where we were at."

"No… you didn't? Sam, you can't do that…"  
"Why Danny?"

"Vlad is still… looking for me…"  
"So?"

"So… I can't have my whole family… involved."

"Danny, they deserve to know what is going on. I say you expose yourself, and tell them about Vlad, it could help."

"Sam… I can't do that…"  
"Please Danny, I want to help you. It will help, I promise."

"Sam... why didn't I just die?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, and I had her attention now.

"Why couldn't I have just died, instead of living through that?" I said, but had to catch my breath, since I actually finished a sentence.

"Danny, don't think like that! You are lucky. I am lucky to still have you."

"I don't feel lucky though."

"Danny, you can't give up," Sam said, and a tear ran down her face. She walked back up to me, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, and looked me in the eyes, hers filling with tears.

"You have to stay here, or I wouldn't know what to do with myself…" She cried, and stared into my eyes, and I had to glance down, because seeing her sad made me feel horrible.

"I will try, like I always have Sam, but I shouldn't have lived…"

"Yes, you should have! If I did, you needed to!"

"No… not in all cases."

"Look Danny, I know your miserable now… but in a few months from now, you will be all better again," she said, tears staining her face. Her eyes were red now, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

My eyes were getting heavy, and my lungs were starting to hurt again. My breathing became heavy again, and Sam took notice to it.

"I will leave you alone, you need to sleep," she said, and walked away slowly, keeping her eyes on me. She laid down on the couch, and I couldn't help but think, that maybe I really should be dead. Maybe I was supposed to be dead, but then again, I wouldn't have lived if I was. At any moment, I could die though, but I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want to break Sam's heart. She had been through enough in the past few weeks, that it wouldn't help to put her through all of that. Who knows what she would do if I died.

I did fall asleep though, but not for long, because I cringed in pain about an hour later. I woke up, feeling a sharp pain go down my leg, and my eyes shot opened. Sam was sleeping on the couch, and nothing seemed unusual, it was probably just my leg trying to recover, but it hurt like hell, and I closed my eyes tight, and tried to fight away the pain of it. Why me? Why did I have to get hurt like this? It would have been better also if Vlad would have taken me to a hospital, instead of leaving me lay in a bed for a week without any help.

Doctors came into the room though, which meant they obviously had cameras watching our rooms, because they ran up to the side of my bed.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked me. My eyes were barely opened anymore, and I felt my breathing worsen... And I blacked out…

I woke up again, and saw tons of things attached to me. Nurses and doctors were all in the room, looking at x-rays, and whispering things amongst each other.

"Hey, he is awake," one of the nurses announced, and she walked over to the side of me.

"You passed out, your lungs aren't working right, so we decided to check up on things. If you don't mind, can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," I choked out.

"How did you get this skinny? Were your parents the cause?"

"No."

"Did you parents have anything to do with this?"

"No."

"You can tell us the truth, they won't know, I promise."

"It wasn't my parents… I had a temporary guardian."

"What was his or her name?"

"Vlad Masters."

"The rich, Vlad Masters?"  
"Yes. I swear, it was him."

"Well, we can try to get a meeting with him, and ask him about it, but I don't think that is right. Why would he do such a thing?"

"He has never liked me… his whole life…"

"Oh? How do you know him?"  
"Through.. my parents…"

"Ok. We will try to see what we can do. For now though, we will take you back to your room, and you need to get some rest, Ok?"  
"Yeah."

Once back in my room, Sam was there, and she jumped up out of her seat at my arrival.

"You Ok?" She asked me, and I nodded. Not like as though I was really ok… but I couldn't let her think I was doing bad, or that would just make more problems for her.

"You're sure Danny?"  
"Yeah. Not much you can do anyway."

"I know…" She said shortly, and walked up to me.

"Sam… I wanted to tell you one last thing…"

"What are you talking about? One last thing? You're fine Danny. The doctors even said so…" She said.

"I… don't feel good Sam… and I think my time is limited."

"No it isn't Danny," she said, as though refusing to face the fact that I did have limited time, and I could feel it. Nothing was going to be able to help me. Not Sam, not my parents, not the doctors, nothing. I could feel that I was dying. Growing weaker by each passing minute, and not able to move at all anymore. I could tell I was going to die, and soon. Very soon.

"Yes Sam, it is," I choked out, and I saw a tear run down Sam's face.

"Don't cry though," I told her, and I wished that could be true. I wished that I could stop her from crying… but I couldn't. I could feel that I could hardly breath anymore, and I looked up at Sam, whose eyes were watery, but still looking back into mine.

"Sam… I love you… and even after I'm gone, I still will. Remember… I will always be here for you," I told her, and she threw her arms around me in a hug either to say good-bye, or because she didn't want me to go… but I did…

VERY short chapter, and yes, this would conclude this story, finaly… but the story still isn't over, because I will be coming out with a sequal soon. This story was 55 pages, but now it Is 49, because I decided I wanted to change it. Anyhow… please look for the sequal 'Finding My Way Back To You' which should be coming out soon.


End file.
